


三从四得系列pwp

by water_lily



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 10:18:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16406561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/water_lily/pseuds/water_lily
Summary: 全程高速，战后日常，具体见各小标题





	1. 从里到外

（关键词：发烧生病日了一顿【喂】）

 

-01-  
《从里到外》

神不会生病。  
在到中庭前，神兄弟甚至都不知道世界上还有一种东西叫做“感冒”，索尔头一回看见托尼感冒时简直吓得飞起来——他以为他的老朋友得了什么绝症——显然不是，他甚至还反过来把病歪歪的斯塔克总裁吓得够呛——然后，来自阿斯嘉德的雷神就被好好科普了一番，原来地球人还会生病。

无限战争结束后洛基顺理成章地和索尔滚到一起。  
唔，好吧，其中也经历了一些小小的波折，但至少从结果上来看不坏——对索尔来说——至少复仇者们不用再提心吊胆邪神会侵略地球了。  
洛基在被索尔仔细科普了一遍“感冒”后，第一反应是嘲笑“中庭的蝼蚁们怎么这么没用”——他完全不认为自己会生病。  
一点也不。

“……”  
“……”  
“loki，出来把水喝了。”  
“不要。”  
金发神祗一手端着水杯一手拿着药，他无奈地盯着床上被子鼓起来的一团，第一次觉得自己弟弟是这么难对付。不就是感冒吗？有这么见不得人吗？洛基居然还放弃了他的早饭躲在卧室里睡觉，惊得福瑞以为他又出去征服世界去了。  
把水和药搁在床头，索尔伸手就去揪被子，洛基力气本来就没他大，再加上感冒发烧整个人都虚的不行，一来一往没两下就失去了主动权。  
“嘶……”黑发青年情不自禁地打了个寒噤，“好冷，哥哥。”  
洛基睡觉不喜欢穿厚衣服，所以一到冬天他们的卧室里就开足了暖气，但即使是这样生病的他仍嫌不够热。索尔的视线直接滑向那曲线诱惑的锁骨，洛基见状瞬间扯走被子，只不过这一次他露出了个脑袋，只把脖子以下全围住。  
邪神翠色的眼睛盯着他哥哥，像是预料到对方会说什么似的先一步拒绝。  
“我不吃药。”  
“没得商量。”  
已经活了一千岁的恶作剧之神像小孩子一样躲在被子里取暖，因为低烧而微微发红的脸色不如平时苍白，更让他看上去像是在生气。  
“人类的药对我不一定有效，而且非常苦。”  
“你都没吃过就知道苦？”  
“……”洛基舔舔干裂的嘴唇，“我上次看铁罐吃药的表情很痛苦。”  
索尔觉得自己在劝说方面天赋不高，于是他决定退一步，至少让人把水给喝了。  
“那就喝水。”  
水杯被一只大手递到面前，洛基却不愿伸手去接。他只穿了松松垮垮的睡袍，室内温度也不低，可他就是觉得浑身发凉不想动弹。  
绿眼睛眨了眨，他小声嘀咕。  
“喂我。”  
索尔犹豫了下，他想到娜塔莎提过这可能会被传染。  
“不想喂就算了，”洛基拉拉被子，把嘴巴几乎埋进棉被里只露出一双绿眼睛，“反正死不了，多烧几天也没关系。”  
——这可不行。  
索尔叹了口气，自己喝下一大口水，然后在洛基微弱的挣扎中扶住对方的脸，吻了过去。

刚开始挺正常的，不就是嘴对嘴喂水吗？索尔觉得自己完全能胜任。  
——但现在又是怎样？  
小骗子湿软的舌尖直接闯入他的嘴，温水在来不及吞咽的情况下从嘴角流下，滴答到床边。索尔一想推开病患，就被人直接揽住了脖子缠上来，那高热却又轻轻颤抖的身体瞬间贴近他，发出含糊地呻吟。  
这几乎——不，这的确是在接吻。  
“Thor，”洛基在喊，他忽然又不喊他哥哥了，声音亲昵如糖，“我听说中庭人还有一种方法可以退烧……不用吃药，也不用多喝热水。”  
“嗯？”  
“那就是……”  
说话间他们翻滚到床上，洛基一点也不在意自己是被推倒的那个，他直接拉过男人的手往下抚摸自己裸露在外的腹部——扣子开了——慢慢向下，在内裤边缘停顿，暧昧地来回摩挲。  
“做爱。”  
索尔被他的诱惑搞得浑身发热，他极力忍住自己蠢蠢欲动的下半身凑过去亲亲对方。他们额头相抵，呼吸得非常近，两个人的声音都开始沙哑。  
“你还在生病……”  
“屋子里有暖气，更何况，”洛基冲他笑了下，完全是在蓄意勾引，“你能更暖和到我，从上到下，从里到外——”  
索尔在这一刻觉得发烧的不仅仅是洛基，还有他本人。

因为发热的关系，皮肤触感会比平时明显，无论是亲吻还是抚摸都能让洛基颤抖。睡袍纽扣被挨个儿用牙齿解开，湿热的舌头从紧实的腹部一路舔吻到胸口的乳头——那原本是淡粉色的，但因为他俩仿佛补偿过去几百年的疯狂行为，这里已经变得艳红，并且非常敏感。索尔只是稍微用舌尖打了个转乳尖就立刻挺立，随后是邪神不带压抑的呻吟。  
洛基为数不多的优点都展现在床上。  
“嗯、还要……”他喘息着用腿去蹭索尔的腰，拉过那手就往自己身上摸，在抚摸到胸口时整个上半身都微微仰起，发出动人的低吟，“就这样、啊……你摸得它都硬了……”  
用别人的手抚摸自己是另一种体验。自我纾解能够全盘掌控，知道碰哪里会兴奋，摸哪里会高潮，但如果那只手换成其他人的，就存在未知，他完全预料不到——  
“唔…别、别这么用力捏……啊！”两颗挺翘的乳头被舌尖舔舐后又被粗糙的指腹来回揉捏，雷神甚至跃跃欲试地带了点细微电流去玩弄它们，“呜……不要把你的能力用在这……啊、啊嗯……”  
比起在萨卡时难以控制的力量，雷神现在已经能十分熟练运用了，他只需要动一动念头就能让自己指尖闪过蓝白电光，再然后，碰在邪神因为情欲而泛粉的前胸，激起对方无法压抑的颤动。索尔短促地笑了下，咬着洛基发烫的耳朵，连低音都湿热。  
“你喜欢这个，弟弟，你都高兴地发抖了。”  
“我！呜……Thor·Odinson！我这是高兴吗！啊……嗯、嗯哈……不要这个…不要…直接……嗯！”  
双腿因挤压而分开，没有完全脱掉的内裤被拨到一边，男人的手就这样直接套弄起半勃性器，洛基发出几声微喘，随即皱眉——这样半脱的姿势很不舒服，但身上却很舒服，他忍不住扭动身体想脱掉。但是索尔明显不想这样，他还在为洛基不肯好好吃药而“记恨”在心，现在更是摆足了架子要把人折腾到求饶才行。  
“不许脱，”索尔拍开对方想作怪的手，用力推开两条笔直修长的腿，在白嫩的大腿内侧似啃似咬了一口，“就这样做。”  
高热的身体在手掌下微微颤动，俯视的角度更能看见那双绿眼睛里早已饱含水光。  
“我有没有说过你的性癖很变态——”洛基咬着指节发出一记喘息，等到电流消失后他才重新找回理智，随后就是近乎邀请的话语，“……就这么喜欢这姿势？”  
索尔挑眉，隔着长裤用自己早就勃起的阴茎抵住臀瓣，压低身子轻蹭。  
“我以为这是正常姿势？”  
“哈……你怎么敢说我们是正常的？”  
黑发邪神嗤笑，随即扯过对方衣领将二人距离瞬间缩近，直到眼对眼，口对口。  
“正常人会喜欢‘上’自己弟弟吗，我亲爱的哥哥？”  
“Loki，”雷神灼热的呼吸逼近，带着笑意和压迫，“你知道我们不是亲兄弟，所以……”  
索尔不喜欢洛基说这种话，身为光明之神他甚至在心中的小角落里坦然享受着这种诡异亲密的称呼（和关系），但他又害怕极了，毕竟洛基为这件事耿耿于怀了不知多少年。  
然而出乎他的意料，绿眼睛邪神仅仅是微笑，然后呢喃着将腿缠上了他的腰。  
“我喜欢喊你哥哥，尤其是在床上——所以，哥哥，直接做怎么样？”

洛基爱极了索尔的节奏——谁又能不爱这样的雷神呢——他富有力量，热情万分，连呼吸间都是不自觉的威慑和雄性魅力。早在阿斯嘉德时就有无数女人为他倾倒，更别提地球上的那些蝼蚁们。这样的索尔让他又恨又爱。  
现在也是又恨又爱。  
“嗯啊……好棒！哥、哥哥……就是这样用力……操我！快……嗯哈、啊……”  
仰躺在床上的姿势让洛基无法挣扎，他的腿用力缠绕在男人腰上，随着阴茎进出的动作一晃一晃，脚跟不时敲打着背部换来更激烈的性爱。与金发男人沉重呼吸相反的是他热情的呻吟——他甚至流了泪——他不知道自己会有这么敏感的一天，随便被顶到哪里都能让他瑟缩颤栗。柔软的肉穴因为身体的缘故而难以自持，他无法控制自己的节奏，只能被对方带走。  
那只手甚至不住地揉捏他的左胸口，一会儿整个把握，一会儿用指腹搓过乳尖，更过分地是在他因猛烈抽插而扭动身体的时候释放轻微电流——那会让邪神瞬间泄了力，只能被撞到更深。  
“唔……”金发神祗闷哼一声，在又一次被夹紧后他差点儿就此缴械。索尔改为抱紧那精瘦腰肢，将人整个扶起来让洛基面对面坐在他怀里，这样他能更方便地啃上那白皙光滑的肩膀，“你快夹死我了。”  
邪神眼角发红，吐出一口热气微微发颤。他在缓慢地颠簸中只能选择抱住男人的肩膀。  
“这姿势好深……嗯！哈啊……你快把我顶坏了、呜……呜嗯……”  
“你吃的下去，”索尔闷笑着，忽然用力拍了一下对方的屁股，“我怎么觉得你不像是生病？这么兴奋？”  
洛基几乎是在被打到的同时就呜咽一声射了出来——他完全没想到会这样——整个人都疯狂颤抖，而包裹阴茎的肠肉急促收缩取悦着入侵者，只有指甲深深地滑过男人坚实的脊背留下几道红痕，证明他现在想杀了索尔的心都有。  
“你打我！”邪神沙哑着嗓子咒骂，“你居然打我——呜、别顶！我还……啊哈……还没和你算账……不要、不要……让我缓一下嗯、啊啊……”  
索尔怎么可能等到他骂完，毕竟这坑是洛基自己挖的，跳进来也不是他的错。  
大手托起柔嫩臀瓣将之分开，索尔看不见却能想象出那场景——被操干的柔软艳红的穴肉如何一边抽搐一边吃进他全部性器，被慢慢撑开的时候媚肉和它的主人一起在他身上哆嗦，像是害怕又好像期待，每一寸都眷恋不舍地吮吻过硕大的性器，直到全根没入。  
想到这，雷神再也无法按捺自己的欲望。  
“我真的是在生病！我真的——嗯嗯、啊……哈啊……我、我真的……呜……别……别顶……我没力气……你他妈——呜……”  
洛基原计划是趁着体虚的时候跟他哥哥撒个娇，没想到会演变成这样——他甚至连反抗的能力都没有就被人抱在怀里自下而上操弄——他哥哥都不知道体谅病患吗？！  
“刚才是谁不肯好好吃药？”索尔喘着气逼问，在看见对方发红流泪的绿眼睛时凑过去去亲吻，“谁说……嗯！谁说想要我由上到下，由里到外操他的？”  
“是我……是我！”  
洛基气急败坏地吼道，然后他就感到自己身体里的阴茎又涨大了一圈，撑得他满满当当，再无逃脱的可能。他哥哥的大家伙像要填满肉穴里的每道褶皱，直逼的他毫无退路，只能抱紧身前的人吐出呻吟低喘。  
“你好热，Loki……”  
“呜……太多了……”  
他当然热，高烧和欲望同时侵袭着他的神经，几欲将他烧成灰烬。  
雷神的吻和手指在最后都仿佛带上细小电流，每每亲吻和触碰一寸皮肤的时候都能让洛基难耐的扭动，他有几回真的被逼得不行，想要开口求饶，但最后他还是忍住将那些软弱的话变成一句句高吟，贴近男人的脑袋，乱七八糟地喊着。

——他假设这卧室的隔音效果很好。  
——毕竟他现在没时间顾及这个。

索尔已经完全不用扶着他的腰了，他的嘴唇停留在左右乳头上来回舔吮，看上去想从里头吸出点什么东西来。那小块薄薄的皮肤充血肿胀到过分，翘在泛粉的胸口前引人采撷，每次索尔想放过它们时，就会被那艳红的色泽吸引住……一次又一次，他毫不怀疑洛基已经因为这个在他身上留下多少抓痕了。  
“抓得开心吗？”他揉捏着臀瓣，良好的手感足以让他忽略背上的刺痛，“或者说……吃的饱吗，弟弟？”  
“啊……哈啊、嗯……嗯……我不……够了啊……”  
“你怎么这么贪心？”  
故意曲解黑发邪神虚弱的话，索尔不确定对方是否真的在求饶——反正小骗子最擅长这个，他吃了不知道多少亏——但现在是个讨债的好时间。  
雷神将人粗暴地推到在柔软床上，陷入被褥的同时抬起那两条腿架在自己肩上。洛基被他撞得惊喘一声，条件反射抓住手边的床单。  
黑发铺散在枕边，如同溺水的海妖。  
“我没有……唔！我说够了……够了……”喃喃着enough的邪神看上去十分可怜，他整个人都泛着粉色，索尔撑开他大腿就能轻易看见那吞吐肉棒的小穴，艳丽的软肉被操得合不拢，每次全根抽出时都会稍稍颤动着收缩，然后再用力顶进去被全部包围……雷神忍不住从喉咙底发出深深叹息，他停下激烈的进出，伏下身去轻吻对方的眼角。  
那里有一点泪水。  
“真的不要了？”  
“呜……”  
“会好好吃药么？”  
“……”洛基瞪他一眼——虽然因为眼泪而毫无威慑力——然后发哑的嗓子里滚出粘稠呻吟，轻声抗议，“你想干死我就直说……这样、啊……都顶到最里面了……”  
索尔笑起来。  
“你说过，我可以从上到下温暖你，”掐住腰后索尔缓缓加速，每一下都照顾到最里面的凸起，让圆润的龟头从上面滑过、摩擦，在洛基紧绷的身体中追寻极致快感，“弟弟……从里到外？”  
邪神没法抗议，他大脑一团糊涂，只能迎接男人汹涌而来的欲望。  
双腿高举的姿势让身体紧绷，洛基在最后甚至不记得自己说了些什么，可能非常羞耻，类似于“射给我、灌满我”之类的话……也有可能是求饶。  
总之他的的确确被“从里到外”地“温暖”了。

精液被尚未完全发软的阴茎堵在肉穴中，直到男人退开才有一点儿流了出来，随后嫩肉情不自禁地收缩，又流出一大滩浑浊的白液，濡湿了屁股和床单。  
索尔把洛基抱起来走向浴室时，他也没反抗。  
“还敢不敢这样？”  
坐在浴缸边给人做事后清理的雷神如此问道。  
洛基没回答，他眯着眼靠在温水中好像睡着了。  
索尔一时摸不清他弟弟是不是在逃避，但这又能怎样？难道他能真的把这小骗子拉起来再一顿训（操）？雷神叹着气捏过对方尖尖的下巴，在那微红的小嘴上亲了口。  
“就会逃避问题。”

END

花絮——

第二天。  
“……你为什么没感冒？”  
“可能我身体比较好？”  
洛基抱着手臂挑眉，满脸不高兴。  
他明明记得这种方式会传染给人啊，这家伙是怪胎吗？  
——不，他只是单纯的身体好而已。


	2. 从前到后

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【公车play】

-02-  
《从前到后》

公共交通工具这种东西，在洛基心里基本等同于乱糟糟的代名词。  
想想一个来去自如千百年的神祗，怎么会愿意屈尊尝试中庭蝼蚁拥挤的出行方式？所以在关于“邪神何时能融入现代社会”这个问题上，战后无所事事的超级英雄们甚至开了个赌局。  
毫无疑问，除了索尔大家都站在“洛基绝对融不进去”这一方。  
雷神抱着自己刚热完的一大杯牛奶，无可奈何地看着诸位老朋友。  
“——所以你们真的决定了？”  
“当然！”  
在吃早餐的复仇者们异口同声，托尼甚至在咬了一口甜甜圈后仍不忘吐槽，“要想小鹿斑比适应地球，我觉得地球离毁灭就不远了。”  
山姆在边上耸了耸肩，举起牛奶当酒杯。  
“附议。”  
“OK，OK。”  
雷神哭笑不得，强调道。  
“到时候输了可别怪我没警告过你们，Loki向来识时务的很。”

<<<  
这就是为什么神兄弟会出现在纽约某个公交车里。  
洛基抱着手臂看索尔，眉毛自打他出门以来就没放松过，现在更是严峻异常。  
“哥哥，我有更便捷的抵达目的地方式你看怎么样？”  
“洛基，你得适应这个，人们不可能接受我们满天乱飞或者你‘咻’地一下出现在某个地方。”  
他哥哥越来越像个中庭人了——洛基愤怒地想着，看远处公交车慢慢悠悠开过来时他几乎是下意识地往后退了半步。然后他撞在索尔身上，对方牢牢地按住他的肩膀，又一次哄骗。  
“Come on！Loki，It’s easy.”  
邪神嫌恶地垂下绿眼睛，嘀嘀咕咕。  
“I don’t think so！”  
他们随着拥挤的人流上车，西装革履的青年和纽约的早高峰完全不匹配。他被身后抱着孩子的女人不小心撞了下——对方很慌忙的说了抱歉，这让素来彬彬有礼的黑发邪神无法脱口咒骂——他身子一晃打算扶点什么，但手在碰到把手的瞬间就跟触了电似的弹开。  
“嘿！别这么娇气，弟弟。”索尔眼疾手快地将人抱住，免去了邪神当众摔倒出丑的可能。雷神一手抓着头顶的扶杆，一边揽过弟弟瘦削的腰往里挤进去。洛基难得安分不乱跑，猫一样的属性全面开启。  
他转过脸呼吸吹在金发男人的耳边，压低声音快速说道。  
“我只是觉得这扶手不干净！”  
“可所有人都这样做，”索尔好笑地贴近那微微发红的耳朵，声音又低又轻，直往人心里钻，“你别说这感觉还挺新奇的。”  
——你是指你贴着我我贴着门然后边上还围着一大群蝼蚁吗？？？  
洛基横了他一眼。但鉴于眼下他并不愿意神说去扶任何栏杆，便只能“纡尊降贵”地靠在兄长怀里，在公交车晃晃悠悠的行驶速度中，感受被人群簇拥的体验。  
公交车好不容易开到下一站。  
“这东西开得太慢了，”邪神叹息道，窗外的风景如果能更绮丽多姿些也就算了，偏偏纽约的早高峰除了车还是车，拥挤的人潮让两位神祗头一回明白了为什么世界上有的国家还需要“计划生育”这种东西。  
索尔想说点什么来反驳，但他还未开口就听到背后一声“sorry”，随即有人挤了过去。体型高大的雷神不得不转动身体面对车厢角落，而洛基则没这么好运了，他被人流差点带跑，还是索尔死死揽住那细腰才没让二人在车厢里分散。  
“……你顶到我了。”  
洛基不轻不重往后给了他哥哥一个肘击，咬牙切齿的声音因为羞耻而被压得极低极低，他的背紧靠着那壮硕胸怀，而臀部则密不透风地贴着索尔的下体。  
他不是抗拒和索尔的各种调情行为，但这种地方实在是……  
“抱歉，”男人的声音听上去歉意不多，甚至因为只隔了两条休闲裤而越发触感明显——硬度、热度——索尔将手环绕在他腰上，庆幸在高峰时期这个角落并没几个人会注意，“这只是因为我们早上没有……”  
“Shut！up！”

本来早上滚一发也是很正常的。  
但索尔昨天晚上信誓旦旦地说要带着洛基出门去体验公共交通——这直接导致了他后半夜才进卧室并且没床睡的结局——是以，早上邪神神清气爽地在浴室里洗脸，而雷神不得不打着哈欠在一旁换衣服。

黑发青年半靠在男人怀里，感觉自己身后的胸口的温度越发升高。  
“你该不会这么变态吧？”  
“谁知道呢？”  
索尔对他话里的调侃置若罔闻，只是用自己高大的背影挡住旁人视线，将小骗子给锁在角落里。雷神清楚洛基此刻无法看见身后，这让他忍不住想要做点什么……看谎言之神的淡定面具碎掉好像也挺有趣？  
金发男人靠过去在那裸露的侧颈上落下一枚轻吻——开始是很轻的，一触即放，宛若春樱初绽——但之后洛基放在他手臂上的手指因紧张而微微用力。  
索尔笑起来，舌尖向上舔过耳垂，咬住那发红的小块软肉。  
“别乱动。”  
他佯装认真又努力忍笑。  
“被发现了怎么办？”  
男人挺起下身轻擦过对方的挺翘臀瓣，像是某种爱抚，洛基为此小声抽了口气。  
“你这家伙……”  
洛基使劲儿掐了一把自己腰上的手，他不会承认自己在这种场合也被哥哥蹭得心痒难耐——他回过头，碎长的黑发挡住那双漂亮过分的翡翠眼睛，只在其中露出一星半点的幽绿——他说。  
“下不为例——”

他们做足了一千年的兄弟。  
这世界上还有比他俩做兄弟时间更长的情人吗？或许有，但其他人不可能跟他们一样有这么多精彩绝伦的回忆——数不清的背叛和谎言在一切尘埃落定后，通通化作火辣焦灼的性爱，他们在床上撕扯对方，犹如几百年中不曾停歇的角斗。

富有力量的手撑在车厢壁上，这是雷神为数不多的体贴。洛基能够在不触碰任何他不想碰到的东西同时，还能借力迎合身后男人越发无章法的玩弄。  
他们甚至连裤子都没脱。  
索尔一只手按在车厢，另一只则直接顺着黑发青年纤瘦的腰肢向上滑，抚摸过那些肌理分明的线条抵达胸口。他太熟悉他弟弟的身体了，几乎不用多思考，就能准确用两根手指夹住微翘的乳头。  
“很有感觉吗？”他低笑，手指娴熟地揉搓起那乳尖，换来对方压抑急促的呼吸，“我还没碰到，只是蹭着衬衣就硬了……Loki？”  
“唔……别在这时候喊我……”  
邪神一手捂着脸，他低着头看不清任何表情，但身体却只是轻颤没有表现出任何抗拒。这让金发神祗十分满意，他就知道洛基也是想要他的。  
阴茎胀鼓鼓的在休闲裤里撑起了个包，索尔一边挑逗洛基的身体，一边轻轻重重地将自己的性器在对方臀瓣处蹭弄。这是甜蜜也是煎熬，摩擦舒缓了部分焦躁情绪，但随之而来的是更深猛的欲望。  
“你快把裤子……顶破了吧？”  
洛基换了口气将齿痕印在索尔手背上，随后小声问道。与其说问不如说是调侃，金发男人哼笑着用力一顶，将对方接下来的话都变成闷哼，这才重新开口。  
“那你呢？”  
抽出衬衣里肆虐的手，索尔连试探都懒得试探直接将手顺着裤腰往里滑，他甚至还弹了弹棉质内裤的边，发出极轻的一声，吓得洛基往后踩了他一脚。  
“嘶——”索尔吃痛，“你踩我？”  
“不想做就滚。”  
洛基对这种环境虽说兴奋，但到底害怕，要面子的邪神是绝对不可能接受自己大庭广众之下被人发现做这些，他努力回头看他哥哥，眉头紧皱，绿眼睛里却不合时宜地蒙上了一层浅浅水光。  
这让索尔喉头一滚。  
裤子里的手突然粗暴地直接捏过柔软臀瓣，随后强行分开塞入一根手指，在那紧闭的穴肉口处按压试探。洛基被他的动作有点搞蒙，但幸好身体比他更懂索尔，两条修长笔直的腿绷得紧紧的，显得被布料包裹的臀部越发高翘。  
手指进入的时候洛基没忍住呜咽了一声。  
异物感入侵一点点开拓被彻底打开过的身体，食髓知味的后穴甘愿为金发神祗展现它最柔软脆弱的一面。索尔仅仅是往里勾弄了几下手指，就感觉到一股粘液从深处涌出，黑发青年精瘦柔韧的身躯在难以觉察地颤抖。  
“呜……”  
洛基又一次咬在索尔的手背上，这次他没办法再调侃了，因为他整个人都在哆嗦，内里又痒又麻直让他浑身发抖——就像他第一次听见有人在背后评论索尔，说他们的雷神绝对是是九界最完美的神祗，没有哪个家伙能在和雷神一夜风流后还能被其他人所征服的。  
“想要吗？”  
身后金属皮扣的声音清晰过分，挑逗邪神每一寸濒临绝境的神经。  
他浑身发热，感到自己被人粗鲁地往下扯掉了部分裤子，屁股暴露在空气之中，被兄长兼情人气势汹汹的性器顶着，淫液饥渴地从肉穴里汨汨而出，像极了戴着口枷控制不住往外流口水的奴隶。  
“Loki？”  
“我简直在怀疑这才是你的目的，哥哥。”  
黑发青年短促地笑了声，踮起脚往后挪动臀部，在手指开拓过的情况下主动将那个又热又硬的大家伙吞吃入腹。  
索尔闷哼，又恢复到拦腰抱人的姿势让彼此靠得更近。  
“哈啊……轻点儿，”这姿势对邪神来说并不美妙，但眼下别无他法，他只能在断续呻吟间提醒对方，“太、太深了……唔嗯！”

不过现在提醒好像晚了点？  
被深浅不一的抽送给弄昏头的邪神在心里止不住骂人。  
——Thor·Odinson你怕是想玩死我！！！

喘息越发没有频率。  
因为环境的拥挤导致身体紧贴，再加上周围全是赶着上班的人，嘈杂的氛围让二人都神经紧张。洛基对他哥哥在这方面的观察力早就放弃了，他只能在做爱中抽出一小部分精力去维持一个简单的幻术，削弱周围人对他俩的注意。  
“Thor、Thor……”  
他喃喃着他哥哥的名字，上半身完好的衬衣掩饰不住淫荡的下半身，长裤半卡在大腿，露出白翘浑圆的臀部迎接身后金发男人粗鲁地进出。那根坚硬通红的阴茎被半透明体液给弄的湿淋淋，在紧窄的肉穴中进进出出居然没有一点难度。  
索尔抽出来一点，对方就嗯嗯啊啊地向后靠，仿佛没吃够似得，温软湿热的穴肉恨不得将他囫囵个儿地吞下去；索尔全部顶进去，洛基就会浑身发颤地呻吟，整个屁股都夹紧了他的阴茎，让他差点儿缴械投降。  
“夹得真紧……唔！”  
索尔喘着气将自己顶入，圈在腰部的手开始不老实地乱动——他现在已经不担心对方回跑路了——指尖划过腹部，他一边啃咬着那藏在黑发里的耳尖，一边命令。  
“低头看看，Loki。”  
“什么……？”  
黑发青年早就陷入欲望，身体湿润得仿佛不是自己。他的腿绷紧又放松，在每一次被顶到前列腺时都会忍不住小声低吟。洛基听见索尔的话，按照对方所说低头看去——  
白衬衣里作乱的手指正揉捏乳头，将那小小的红点给搓弄得敏感万分。  
“没办法含住还挺遗憾的，”索尔说道，充满恶趣味，“你替我看看它是什么样子？”  
“你他妈……没有吗？”  
抗议的话到嘴边忽然走掉，洛基冷不防地被上下被同时玩弄，整个人都酥了一半，几乎要软到在索尔身上。他不自觉地哽咽了下，掐着身后人的胳膊，“你不能这样——你、啊啊……别顶……求你……太深、太深了……”  
公车停了下来，又是一阵人流涌动。  
“别乱动，会被人看见。”  
“什——什么？”  
索尔掐住对方乳尖，在洛基尚未回神时用力一顶，慢条斯理地重复。  
“别乱动，乖乖地夹住我。”  
“呜嗯……”  
黑发青年都快忘了他还在维持个小魔法，战战兢兢地绷紧身体，用屁股夹住男人的阴茎。  
公车停的时间不长，但洛基却觉得仿佛过了一个世纪。他大腿发酸发软，在忍受男人对他的上下其手的同时，还怕被哪个过路的发现他们正在……

索尔简直爱极了这样的洛基。  
过去的一千年里雷神总是被弟弟耍的团团转的那个，而现在，他找到整治这小骗子的最好办法了——把他锁在自己身边，把他灌得满满的。  
让那张小嘴再也说不出半个他讨厌的字。  
——让他求他。

公车终于开走了。  
洛基松了口气，情不自禁放松身体，随后他感到自己的臀瓣已经被体液打湿得一塌糊涂……但愿下车时他的裤子还能见人。  
索尔亲吻那黑发，呼吸急促。  
“你要求我吗，弟弟？”  
他没给洛基太多时间，一下又一下坚定地操弄着小穴，光是那软肉的包裹和收缩就足以让他射出来。但比起这些肉体快感，他更希望听见小骗子亲口说什么。  
“如果你以后老老实实地融入中庭的话，我就放过你，怎样？”  
洛基在快感中听见这话只想给他一刀。  
但这个得推后，至少等他穿好裤子。  
“你就为了这事儿、唔啊……”男人抱紧他不再动作，阴茎深深埋入体内，直撞他最敏感的凸起，每寸内壁都被舒展撑大，让邪神手脚发麻。  
“不。”  
索尔笑起来。  
“我和他们保证过你很识时务的。”  
“……”

洛基想，他是真的可能会捅死索尔。  
但他们这一千年兄弟着实没白做，雷神好歹摸透了他弟弟为数不多的一个优点——识时务。

“求、求你……”  
黑发青年放软了声调，泣音发颤，他甚至主动去抓男人放在他身前的手，向上搓揉早就被玩得肿胀的乳尖——每次手指揉过都会让他绞紧身后的小穴。  
“Well……”  
索尔的声音早就因情欲而沙哑低沉，他说道，“这可是你求我射给你的。”

——什么？等等、等等！他没说要射进来……  
邪神后知后觉地发现他哥哥偷换了对话内容，但等他想要挣扎的时候男人已经不允许他挣扎了。金发神祗每次都坚定地将自己抽出、顶入，硕大的阴茎和龟头将肉穴给操干得不成样子，更不用提紧贴衬衣被指甲刮蹭的两粒乳头。  
洛基最后只能挺直了身子接受背后男人的射精，那持续了好一会儿，甚至在射完后索尔也没立马抽出来，他只是静静地抱着洛基感受彼此高潮的余韵。

<<<  
事后索尔美滋滋地拿着车票去和伙伴们炫耀自己打赌赢了。  
“呃，虽然很高兴他能融入——但其实我是不信的——不过你要不要先解释下你的眼睛是怎么回事？”  
托尼端着咖啡杯一脸八卦。  
——雷神的右眼上赫然一圈青紫。  
他脸不红心不跳地解释。  
“你知道，想要说服别人总得付出点代价。”

虽然不知道被日和被打哪个代价更大就是了。


	3. 从上到下

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【浴室镜面】

-03-  
《从上到下》

在中庭生活一年后，洛基找到了新的打发时间方式。他不再致力于社交网络和购物，而是兴致勃勃地揣着他的戏剧诗集往来在各个电台之间。  
没错，他获得了一份“工作”。  
索尔也是这才发现地球上的人似乎对这个侵略过他们的邪神抱有非常大的热情——这绝对是疯狂的热情。他们像是谎言之神最虔诚的信徒，在各个平台上称赞他的美丽，夸奖他的优雅，甚至是今天出门的打扮和昨夜朗读的莎士比亚戏剧都是他们谈论的焦点。  
雷神开始不懂这个世界了。  
当复仇者们开始战后来之不易的休假，邪神却早出晚归起来。早起锻炼的斯蒂夫和晚睡的科学二人组不止一次目睹洛基打着哈欠走进大厦，他本就肤色苍白，现在更衬得眼下乌青一片。  
“你知道他这样是透支身体的吧？”  
娜塔莎问索尔。  
可索尔还能怎样呢，又不能把洛基提起来打一顿。  
他们都不是八岁时的彼此了。

<<<  
又是一顿通宵加班，洛基连开车回家的力气都不想使，他直接闭上眼睛将自己传输回去。  
谢天谢地，他一落地就掉进了某人的怀里。  
“洛基？”  
“嗯？”他疲惫地嘀咕了一句，“我困了，要睡。”  
“……What？”  
然后洛基就真的这样睡过去了。  
索尔坐在电脑前抱着人的姿势好像抱个烫手山芋，怎么摆姿势都怕对方会惊醒。雷神盯着显示屏里尚未看完的邮件，本来还想就这通宵的问题和弟弟好好谈谈的，但当他低头看见对方淡青的黑眼圈后，到嘴边的话就又忍不住咽了下去。  
算了，下次再说吧。  
索尔叹气，动作温柔地将人往浴室抱去。  
“睡觉前不洗澡的话，醒来你怕是得抓狂。”

洛基非常爱干净。  
在阿斯嘉德时他们每次对打完，洛基总是第一个冲回浴室的，而且他洗澡的时间快赶上希芙。范达尔不止一次开玩笑说他这弟弟的真身没准儿是条人鱼，不泡在水里久一点，天知道哪天就会露了馅，晃着条漂亮的大尾巴就出门。  
索尔把人抱进浴缸，笨手笨脚地脱去对方身上的外衣和长裤。洛基间或发出了几句呢喃，但睡着的他乖巧如猫，还是等待主人顺毛的那种。很快他就在索尔的手里变得光溜溜，靠在浴缸里闭着眼。  
索尔很难不对这样的邪神起什么绮念。  
于是他命令自己将视线往外挪，不要老是盯着对方的身体看。  
热水从手中滑过，渐渐盛满整个浴缸，洛基头一歪将脑袋靠在男人的手里，似乎是这个姿势让他觉得舒服了，那张口是心非的小嘴里居然发出某种暧昧的叹息。索尔为他淋湿黑发的动作因此一僵，几秒后才又伸手去拿洗发露。  
“也不知道你真睡着还是装睡。”  
在掌心打出泡沫，索尔抱怨着，但仍仔细又轻柔地替对方清洗及肩长发。  
雷神记得小时候他弟弟一直留着到耳根后的短发，梳理得乖巧又可爱，可是自从他们在阿斯嘉德闹翻后，这人就蓄起了长发，卷卷的，像对方倔强的个性一样不听话。  
但是浮在水中的样子还是很美的。  
索尔叹气，他发现自己今晚总是胡思乱想。难道说是太久没做爱的缘故吗？也是，洛基这段时间总是踪迹难寻，要不是每天后半夜还能看见这人疲惫地睡在床上，他真的会怀疑他弟弟又在谋划什么入侵地球的坏事。

冲干净头发上的泡沫，之后就该清洗身体了。  
索尔已经很多次暗示自己不要多想，只是简单的替人洗澡。但是当他把自己也扒光坐进按摩浴缸后，他苦恼地发现也许是他足够熟悉洛基的身体了，或者说洛基的身体也熟悉了他的手。明明只是用沐浴露抚摸过胸口的皮肤，陷入沉睡的黑发青年就情不自禁扭动身体，微微挺起胸膛，嘴里更是不知说了些什么。  
“洛基？”索尔安抚性地说道，“只是帮你洗澡，别乱动。”  
“嗯……”  
微弱的呻吟挑拨男人等候一晚的神经，更别提那柔嫩的乳头在自己掌心磨蹭。金发男人用力地深呼吸了几下，直到“睡美人”不再乱动，他才继续往下。  
小心翼翼地分开那两条腿，安静垂在双腿间的性器是偏粉色的。索尔知道他弟弟一向来皮肤很好，他用毛巾简单擦拭过大腿内侧——但那可能也是洛基的敏感点，黑发邪神表情难过的挣动起来，两条长腿自然而然地分开。  
这是个迎合的姿势。  
不知不觉有汗水从鼻尖滚落，索尔这才惊觉自己腿间的性器早就昂扬勃发，因为眼前的美景，也因为洛基不自觉地配合。  
“索尔……？”  
“吵到你了？抱歉，我只是……”  
洛基连眼都没睁，凭感觉反问了一句，声音又轻又飘。他迷迷糊糊地感觉到哥哥身上灼热而富有侵略性的气息，那个抵在他大腿上的阴茎滚烫吓人。  
“轻点，我很困……”  
他没有拒绝，而是选择用腿缠住男人的腰，双手环在对方的脖子上拉近彼此距离。  
正如索尔想的那样。  
洛基也在渴望他。

 

水温很热，却热不过体内的性器。  
两条腿发软的被男人紧紧捏住，洛基只能抱着他哥哥的肩膀迎合对方一次又一次的冲击。他的呻吟仿佛沾满水汽，和身体里汨汨涌出的汁液一样粘稠甜腻，索尔低头去亲吻他的额头、肩膀……野兽般的喘息不断涌入彼此耳朵里。  
“你好湿，洛基。”  
“是、是水的关系……唔嗯……”  
缓慢的抽送每每都会拔出再顶入，在撞到臀肉时特别用力，响亮而又情色地发出啪地一声。随后索尔便会停顿片刻，似乎是想洛基迟钝的脑袋反应过来他们究竟在哪，又是在做什么。  
洛基为此恼怒地瞪他。  
“不要这样……快一点！”  
绿眼睛被水和欲望同时湿透，索尔亲亲他的嘴角，突然手上使劲儿将人整个抱了起来。洛基吓得不敢乱动，天知道在这种情况下摔地上会不会撞成个傻子。索尔托着他的屁股将人带到洗脸台前，抽出阴茎将他转了个身，没了身后人的力道，洛基条件反射地扶住洗脸台，以防自己难堪地摔倒。  
但难堪的还不止这些。那根尺寸超标的大家伙从小穴里抽出来时，里头的嫩肉迅速收缩了几下，吐露出一堆令人感到羞耻的爱液，顺着邪神笔直的大腿下滑。他微微咬牙，拼命忍耐因为突然失去而空虚的古怪感觉，但瘙痒是真的，渴望也是真的。  
“弟弟。”  
五指相扣，索尔凑过去含住黑发里的耳垂，轻声喊他，“抬头。”  
这不过是最简单的命令，可洛基知道他一抬头会看见什么，所以他不愿意。索尔也不在语言上勉强，他低笑着松开手，转为分开那被拍打得发红的臀肉，露出内里已经艳红湿润的小穴。或许是感应到了什么，那小口竟然在他的视线里颤了几下，期待地缓慢收缩着。  
“不……”  
洛基低着头拒绝，呻吟在身体被撑开后走调。  
“啊嗯！”  
雷神灼热的呼吸就在耳后，伴随着他的调笑，让人浑身紧绷、颤栗。  
“乖，抬头。”

他们面前是镜子。  
浴室里的水汽蒸腾，邪神湿漉漉的黑发垂在脸边，他抬头的时候只能看见两道模糊的人影在镜子里交织重叠。他被干得腰肢下软，只能依靠身后人的力量，如果不是索尔一再威胁，他才不会看这样沉沦欲望的自己。  
“呜……”  
因为画面刺激而剧烈颤抖的身体内里一下子紧缩，高热湿软的穴肉缠着男人的肉棒吮吸，它被撑得极开，轻微是疼痛后是近乎粗鲁的舒爽。洛基呜咽一声，按在大理石台面的手指控制不住的用力，指尖发白，又因为欲望而浑身发红。  
索尔抱着他的腰缓慢用力，每次都重重用胯骨撞击那柔软臀肉，在宽敞的浴室里这声音也足够响亮了。  
啪、啪、啪。  
“够了……哈啊——”  
洛基踮起脚想要抗议，那根肉茎因为这关系而微微退出，但索尔明显不会就这样放过他，金发男人用力抱住他的腰往回一带。  
“唔嗯！呜……我不要……不要——嗯啊！”  
粗大肉棒一下子顶到最深处，而因为踮起脚的关系，腿肉紧绷连带着屁股夹紧，洛基的哭音一下子被干了出来，他浑身哆嗦地射出来，任由对方抱着他进行新一轮操干。  
“我本来想面对面和你谈一下你的新工作，洛基。”  
索尔啃咬对方肩头，落下一枚吻痕，又在对方的求饶中留下一记咬痕。他能清楚的感受到包裹自己的小穴是如何规律性颤动，努力将自己吞吃更深的。  
“不过我现在觉得这样也不错？”  
“嗯——什么？”  
“你仔细看镜子，我们这也算是面对面了吧？”  
高潮的余韵里，邪神完全被对方摆布，抬起右腿横架在洗脸台边，只剩左脚微微踮起和身后人一起支撑着不摔倒。这样的姿势使他完全能在镜子里看见自己大腿以上的部位，包括——  
那个正在含住性器的地方。  
困意侵袭的大脑在欲望彻底燃烧后终于有了一丝清明，邪神喉头滚动，翠色的眼直勾勾盯着镜子里他们交合的地方，整个人都燥热起来。  
“第一次做的时候，”索尔抓住他的手往下摸，黏湿滚烫的肉茎在手指里似乎有涨大一圈，撑得那处小小的穴口边缘红艳艳一片，仿佛是到极致了，再不能吃下更多，“这里还是粉粉的，你还会跟我抗议好痛……看看你现在吃的多熟练啊，弟弟。”  
下流的话刺激着神经，洛基通红了一双眼瞪着镜子里自己背后的男人，对方没剃干净的胡渣蹭在他肩上，一手却绕过直接抚摸上他的胸口，揉捏着敏感的乳尖，这几乎要把他逼疯。  
低头会看见被搓揉到发硬发红的乳头，抬头看见镜子里被操干的小穴。  
但论语言上的调戏邪神是不会输的。

“还不是因为你……”  
“你太大了，把我弄成这样。”  
“我不就是连续加班了一个月吗？”  
“用得着这么小心眼？”  
“还是说欺负一个困得要死的人会让你有强烈的快感——嗯……哥哥？”

索尔没好气地拍他屁股，黑发男人下意识地绷紧了，绞得彼此都呻吟出声。  
“话这么多，不困了？”  
“被你这样操是死人也醒了……唔，再深点儿。”  
湿淋淋的臀肉间粗红的阴茎奋力进出，龟头和冠顶每次都摩擦过前列腺的位置，酥麻感顺着尾椎一路向上。洛基喃喃了几句什么听不清的话，随后难耐地扭动身子。  
于是又被拍了下。  
“别乱动，我在给你洗澡呢。”  
“？？？”  
“上半身是洗了，下面我还没清洗干净呢——别动。”  
索尔揽住洛基的腰稍稍使劲儿，洛基想要骂人的话立马被饱含情欲的急促呼吸给取代。  
“你他妈不能好好说话……啊！”  
邪神咬牙，彻底清明的绿眼睛湿润又恼怒，但受人摆布的情况下他不能真的捅他哥哥一刀。于是他舔过嘴唇，主动向后靠，让那根大得过分的肉棒彻底进入身体，“……或者，先干完我再讨论我的工作吗？”  
索尔似乎真的为这个选择而困扰了一秒。  
但洛基连高兴半秒都来不及就被人掐住腰狠狠地肏干起来。  
肉棒顶到深处再痛快滑出，快要离开穴口时故意停顿片刻，在身下人骚动不安、几乎要翘起屁股时狠狠地重新顶入，撞击、撑开每寸柔嫩饥渴的褶皱。  
“我说。”  
索尔咬着他的耳朵低笑，不容拒绝的强势。  
“你还没付给我洗澡的报酬呢，拿什么和我讨价还价……弟弟？”

<<<  
最后洛基射了两次，索尔也射了两次。不过有区别的是后者全都灌满在前者体内，将那个小小的甬道和屁股射地满满当当，止不住的白浊精液从臀瓣间流下。  
索尔先是让洛基在淋浴下站着，然后用手指进行简单清理——说是简单，实则过程也着实折磨——黑发男人头疼地不愿去回想这一切。  
他现在正在享受事后按摩，缩在浴缸里发出舒服的叹息。  
“我要辞职。”  
“嗯？为什么？”  
“你还有脸问为什么，”洛基懒得瞪他，手臂向后一动，不轻不重地给了他哥哥一个肘击，“我不过就是加班，你就……”  
“呃。”  
索尔突然闭上了嘴，他想到这一切是怎样开始的。  
——好像，他刚开始，没打算做这么多？  
“我本来只打算和你谈谈加班时间的问题，你这样身体吃不消。”  
“……”  
洛基沉默半秒，随后迅速转身给了他哥哥一拳，代替那把手指长的小刀。  
邪神不敢置信地发问。  
“所以你刚开始没打算和我——”他语塞了下，随后觉得这个词不合适，便表情古怪地盯着他哥哥，“……和我在这里来一发？”  
“是的。”  
“……Fuck you thor！！！”  
洛基一脚跨出浴缸，忍受着身上的酸痛用浴巾将自己裹起来，湿漉漉的翡翠眼睛里似乎还有某种懊悔——他原本是想把这个作为补偿才半推半就——但是，索尔原来根本没往这个方向想？？？  
老天，他都做了什么！把自己赔进去吗？！  
眼见弟弟随便披着浴袍就作势往外走人，索尔连忙追了过去，他也来不及擦擦，湿淋淋地就踩在卧室地板上，在洛基的大力挣扎中直接将人推到墙角低头吻了过去。

“你好歹让我把话说完。”  
亲吻间索尔捏住弟弟的脸，无语道。  
“我刚开始真的想和你认真谈谈，你这样的作息迟早把身体搞坏。但你那么困我又不好意思说，所以就想给你洗个澡再睡。谁知道你会……”他注意到洛基的脸色越发难堪，又红又僵，于是换了种说法，“……谁知道我会忍不住呢？”  
——小骗子脸色稍微好看了点。  
“最近比较忙……我只想在中庭找点事做，你们一个个都挺忙的，我对加入神盾局又没什么兴趣，再说他们也不会赞同吧？你的超级英雄伙伴们。我只是想找点‘peaceful’的爱好——我不知道这会让你……”担心。  
“我知道。”  
索尔无奈地看他。  
“所以，还疼吗？”  
大手隔着浴袍抚摸上臀瓣，索尔知道里面什么也没穿。  
他下意识地一捏，换来弟弟湿润柔软的喘息。  
刚刚从情欲里脱离的身体依旧敏感，洛基眨了眨翠色的眼，问了个蠢问题。  
“这是邀请吗？”  
索尔假装苦思冥想状了几秒，随后将人打横抱起扔到床里，欺身而上。  
“我只想证明给你看，你对我的诱惑力到底有多大……弟弟。”


	4. 得意忘形

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 漫展女体

-04-  
《得意忘形》

还有什么比“雷神和他不知名小女友出现在漫展现场”的头条更火辣劲爆的呢？  
索尔想他就不该答应洛基来参加这种活动，虽然——他转过头去看见那张小脸上兴致盎然的笑容——好吧，至少这件事能让他弟弟更开心点。  
托尼说过，只要洛基不想方设法侵略地球，别的都随他高兴。神盾局甚至愿意为了这个承诺而给远道而来的阿斯嘉德人批一大片土地作为他们的新国都——索尔在签订条款时简直为弟弟的破坏力而咂舌不已。  
“好的好的，我绝对会看住他的。”  
新任阿斯嘉德之王如此承诺，但他的老朋友们却只能无奈苦笑。  
神经紧绷如福瑞一边用手指敲打着会议桌，一边用独眼上下打量雷神，判断这个金发大个子的话究竟有多少可信程度。但事已至此，他们无法将所有阿斯嘉德人驱逐出境，雷神也是他们的超级英雄之一，所以如何最大限度地讨来利息，是整个神盾局都在思考的问题。  
“也别这么紧张。”  
娜塔莎轻描淡写地给自己涂着艳红指甲油，笑容美丽。  
“洛基在索尔面前乖得和猫似的。”  
——不过，那可是只从头到脚油光水滑的狡猾黑猫。

视线拉回现场。  
金发男人被一位高挑黑发女性挽着手臂走在人群之中，他看上去不是很自在，可能是因为不常来，也有可能是因为看见了Cosplay自己的人。  
“Wow，看那！”黑发女性亲昵地揽住他的手臂，用手一指前方，笑容如花，“那个‘雷神’看上去不错？我应该和他打个招呼？”  
男人的表情一瞬间古怪。  
他压低嗓音在黑发女性的耳朵边强调。  
“真正的‘雷神’就在你身边呢，弟弟。”  
如果洛基的恶作剧对象不是索尔本人，他还觉得挺有趣的，但不幸的是，抱着他手臂的人还就是他满口谎言的小骗子，他的弟弟——  
“我现在是你妹妹了，索尔。”黑发女性眨了眨妩媚的绿眼睛，语气调皮。“怎么，我的伪装不成功吗？”  
“好吧妹妹，但我记得你已经成功恶作剧了一次。”

索尔指的是临出门前他们在复仇者大厦遇见了同伴。复仇者们从未见过女性化的洛基，她依旧是黑发碧眼，笑容明艳，唯一不同的是相比男性过于精瘦的躯体在此刻变得凹凸有致起来——邪神恶趣味地给自己搞了个不大不小的C-cup。  
保守派的斯蒂夫直接捧着茶杯转身走人，而开放派的托尼则吹了个口哨。  
“Beautiful！”  
洛基对吓到美国队长表示非常满意，所以他（她）也不介意钢铁侠的反应。黑发姑娘甚至翘着腿坐在高脚椅上对他抛了个媚眼。  
“Thanks~”

“可那远远不够。”  
谎言之神的步履从未停止，也从未言败。仔细想想吧，他上一次干的大事是和灭霸谈交易，上上次是萨卡想高天尊，再上上次是马勒凯斯——洛基不愿再往前想了，他皱皱眉，继续拉着他哥哥逛漫展上的各类摊位。  
“呃——二位同人本了解一下？”  
打扮得犹如洋娃娃的小姑娘在摊位前拍拍几本花里胡哨的“笔记本”，她的视线在索尔的金发和洛基的黑发上稍作停顿，然后一脸“我了解”的表情。  
“我看你们也是Thorki的支持者吧？”洋娃娃还在继续说，尤其是当她发现洛基脸上的笑容加深时，更是毫不吝啬地夸赞，“女士，你的黑发真得太美了，和邪神本人有的一拼！”  
哇哦。  
洛基在听到“Thorki”时挑了挑眉毛，然后又真心实意地为“邪神”这个名词而感叹。  
“当然，我们——”她拉着她男朋友健壮的手臂，让彼此更加靠近些，“我和我哥哥，就在扮演他们俩！”  
——索尔不得不配合地挤出一个笑容。  
“哥哥？噢……当然，哥哥。”  
洋娃娃心里腹诽这一对不知真假的兄妹，但她仍笑眯眯地点头，将手上的本子递得更近一些推销，“你们绝对没看过这本thorki的文章……瞧瞧，这里面邪神变成了货真价实的凶手，而我们伟大的英雄雷神则是一名警察！”  
“That’s interesting，but……”  
洛基接过来后草草一翻就看到了十分不美好的字眼。她自问到中庭后也接受了不少文化冲击，但这个绝对是重中之重——为什么几乎所有和索尔的同人文里他都是被压的那个？  
“还有别的类型吗？这一类……不是我的菜。”  
“当然！还有……嗯，我看看……还有这本。”  
又一本现代总裁X律师的同人文被扔到洛基面前。  
邪神的脸色微微僵硬。  
“还有……”  
“人鱼X王子？”  
“不不不。”  
“那——王子X巫师？”  
“……”  
“或者你喜欢军队AU？吸血鬼？狼人？噢——我们还有年上版，年下版，兄弟断背版，兄妹乱伦版，还有……”  
“？？？”  
该死的她根本不是这个意思！  
洛基上半身前倾，将手撑在摊位罗列的彩绘本上，假装看不见身后男人越发忍笑的表情。她干脆把话挑明了说，“有没有Loki/Thor的本？我想看那个。”  
洋娃娃吃惊地看了她一眼，似乎没想到眼前这位娇美动人的女孩儿张口就要的是另一种同人本，但作为摊主她还是尽职尽责地翻找出了压箱底的几本——灰扑扑的——满脸不解地递了过去。  
“有是有，不过你知道，我们这里是thorki专场……”洋娃娃把手一摊，“而且你们俩很明显扮演得也是Thor/Loki啊。”  
洛基心满意足地为那寥寥几本付了账。  
她走之前还不忘对洋娃娃耐心解释。  
“我个人比较喜欢小众couple，thorki这种——嗯——就跟我哥哥似的，我真的得非常非常忍耐才能允许自己去包容他的愚蠢。”

 

漫展中央是舞台剧表演，在逛了一大圈后，洛基翻阅节目单时惊讶地发现有个叫《阿斯嘉德洛基之♂殇》——等等，这不是他在代替奥丁称王时无聊的恶作剧表演吗？怎么现在中庭也流行了？还有中间那个奇怪的符号又是什么鬼？  
邪神推了推巨大的墨镜，拍拍他哥哥的肩膀，心中闪过一个绝妙念头。  
“在这等我。”  
“嗯——？”  
索尔还未来得及做出任何反应，洛基便迈着轻快步伐消失在他视线里。雷神头疼地四处张望，但这非常徒劳，漫展的人大多穿着花哨，洛基身上的绿色简直是其中最普遍的。  
舞台中央适时地传来主持人的声音。  
“接下来，万众瞩目！”  
欢呼声突然响起以至于吓得雷神差点把自己手里揣着的几本同人本给丢了，不过结局同样糟糕，站在索尔附近的几个女孩子本来想上前搭讪，但她们无一例外注意到了金发大个子手里那奇奇怪怪的同人本——呃……一个喜爱同人文学的男人，肌肉和脸蛋儿再漂亮也无法引起她们的兴趣了。  
“今天最火辣劲爆的节目——”  
索尔想来的可能是个明星。  
“地球上最受欢迎的男人之一！”  
还是个挺大的明星？  
“他有着世界上最狡猾的舌头，最明亮的眼睛，最无与伦比的优雅——”  
Wait？这些修饰词怎么听上去有一点耳熟？  
索尔僵硬了半秒。  
“让我们大声呼唤他的名字——！”  
“Loki——！”

刺啦。  
雷神几乎绷不住微笑要将手里的同人文本给撕烂。  
瞧瞧这都是什么！大型邪教现场？？？他弟弟什么时候在地球有这么多粉丝了？哦该死的——他们甚至给他冠以各式各样华美的辞藻！！！

灯光下黑发邪神面容俊美，他深绿的皮甲服帖修身，衬得那双笔直的腿又细又长。各式各样的机械灯光拍摄闪烁，那翠绿的眼和苍白肤色真的宛若邪神亲临。  
“这个coser实在太敬业了！”  
“是啊！我简直想去要个签名——希望他的字不要太难看，哈哈！”  
“长这么好看完全是洛基本基啊……”  
“……”  
旁人的赞叹让索尔无语。  
这可不就是洛基“亲临”吗？  
狡猾的小骗子做他弟弟的岁月超过千年，雷神无论如何不会错认那双充满恶劣笑意的翡翠眼睛，又或者是那会被情欲轻易染红的白皙皮肤。只不过他没想到，小骗子居然真的把他一个人扔在原地，跑去参与这样的活动！  
Very well。

邪神拿过话筒，亲吻指尖，示意所有人安静。  
而他也真的让他们所有人都在他的微笑中保持安静了。  
“Now——”  
他说。  
“——Say my name。”

浪潮般的呼唤声席卷了会场。  
“Loki！”  
邪神嘴角的弧度加深，他翠色的目光扫过在场每一个人，平静地宣布。  
“Again。”  
人们更热情了，这在索尔眼中是不可思议的，但他内心深处仍有一个声音在悄悄的说“这没什么”。洛基是如此优秀，抛开阿斯嘉德和魔法师的光环，他依然长相俊美、举止优雅，有超越在场所有人的气质。  
他可以获得这些。  
他们喊他。  
“Loki——”  
邪神最后锁定在他哥哥金发上，轻轻一笑。  
“Loudly！”  
所有人都在高呼一个名字。  
“Loki！——Loki！——Loki！——”

<<<  
“所以你彻底有了个‘军队’，妹妹？”  
“嗯哼……如果你认为我那些狂热粉是士兵的话，是的。”  
在后台成功截到小骗子本人的索尔直接将人反手压在墙上，亲昵地贴近耳根询问。他们正身处无人往来的衣物间，脚边全是挂满演出服的衣架，他们俩夹在这一片中显然有些拥挤了。不过这正和雷神之意。  
女版邪神稍显娇小，穿着性感热辣的短裙长靴，索尔的手顺着裙子下的修长美腿上滑，直接滑进了裙摆里，在那浑圆的臀瓣上用力一拍。  
“啊！”  
洛基小声叫了起来，她愤愤地转头看着她哥哥。  
“你打我？”  
“你知道你今天给我惹了多大麻烦吗？”  
索尔掀起那短裙，在妹妹的轻颤下又狠狠地拍了几下。  
“……我有没有说过你这姿势还挺色情的？”索尔低笑着插进这句话，洛基忍不住回头瞪了他一眼，但很快雷神又继续说下去了，他说，“——今天从我们出门起你就给了大家一个惊吓，然后，拖着我一路角色扮演？甚至还买了几本你花式上我的同人本？”  
洛基抗议。  
“我只是买了同人本而已，”她不自在地扭动臀部，随即感到内裤被褪下一半，火热的掌心贴上了自己的皮肤，“嗯……你确定要在这里上我？和那些广泛售卖的各类‘你上了我’的同人本里写的一样？”  
索尔不置可否地捏了两把手感不错的臀肉，重新将自己的身体靠了上去。  
“你今天有点得意忘形了，妹妹。”  
“是吗？我？”  
“Yeah。”  
皮带扣解开的声音在狭小服装间里格外清晰，洛基忍不住为此浑身发热。她穿着短裙长靴，只需要索尔将裙子上拉一点点就能将已经硬得发疼的巨大肉茎摩擦在她微微翘起的臀瓣间——因为变成女性的关系，那里甚至有一条正在吐露汁液的肉缝。  
“我替你拿着的同人本被人看见了，她们觉得我是个十足的变态。”  
“噗……”  
洛基没忍住笑起来。  
黑发碧眼的修长女性配合地踮起脚尖迎合他哥哥，她仰起脸急促的呼吸，感受肉棒在双腿间摩擦却偏偏不肯一口气进入的缓慢折磨，那足够她感到瘙痒难耐了。  
“别心急，妹妹。”  
“哦，我可不是心急。”  
洛基主动握住扣在自己腰上的大手，亲昵地侧过脸给了她正在粗重呼吸的哥哥一个颊吻。  
“……I just hungry，brother.”

索尔没和女性化的洛基做过爱，但那感觉是不一样的。  
男性的邪神过于骄傲，想让人狠狠折辱他，看他哭泣求饶的可爱模样。但女性的邪神则不是，她更妩媚也更直白，在情事上十分配合，也愿意有各种新奇的尝试。  
就像现在，她双手扶在墙上，迎接她名义上哥哥的抽插和进入。  
她是湿淋淋的，又湿又软，黑发被汗水弄得黏连在泛粉的脸侧，娇喘从红唇里溢出变得充满水汽，索尔并未脱下她身上任何一件衣物，仅仅是将它们扯乱，揉弄着那对柔嫩饱满胸乳，用拇指来回搓捏乳头，将之变得又硬又肿。黑色裙摆随着他们的动作一摇一晃，遮不住又白又翘的小屁股，以及臀瓣中爽快进出的粗红阴茎。  
“啊……哥哥……快、嗯……干我……”  
索尔用手虚掩住他的嘴，啃咬对方发红的耳尖。  
“夹紧点，小女巫，那样我才能给你更多。”  
洛基呜咽一声。  
男人掐住她的腰，轻声耳语。  
“你喜欢这样，对吧——my little witch？”

半小时后，演出结束，工作人员开始整理后台的房间。  
“哎？这个服装间的门怎么打不开？”  
一名女性工作人员用力转动把手，但很明显这被锁住了，她疑惑地向同伴求助。  
“该不会是有谁在里面干坏事吧？”其中一个比较活泼的女孩摇头吐槽，她是她们几个中力气最大的，努力转动把手发出咔啦咔啦的声响，“我说——嗯？”  
把手突然被转动了。  
她面带不解地推开门。  
挂的整整齐齐的衣服间站着两个男人，一个黑发瘦削，一个金发强壮。  
黑发那个冲他们眨了眨眼。  
“Surprise？”  
金发的则一把揽住他的同伴，冲女士们露出不失礼貌的微笑。  
“你们能当做没看见的，对吧？”  
“当、当然……”  
——拜托这种大八卦当然是留着自己回味啊！！！

洛基点点头，随即揽过索尔的肩膀给了他一个舌吻。  
“算是某种福利？可爱的小姐。”

随后邪神打了个响指。  
他们消失了。


	5. 得寸进尺

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 新年礼物

-05-  
《得寸进尺》【新年礼物】  
严格意义上来说，纽约的新年已经过去近两个月，况且阿斯嘉德从来不过这种所谓的“耶稣诞生日”，他们本就是神。所以当旺达在客厅里提出想法时，几乎所有人都诧异了。  
“新年礼物？”  
正在和Friday好姑娘商量与小辣椒的旅行地点的亿万富翁抱着咖啡杯转了个身——他们好不容易才过上几天安生日子怎么能随随便便浪费——托尼挑着眉问出来，“难道你和娜塔莎上次购物买的东西还不够多吗？”  
——Oh come on！  
红女巫眨着眼靠进幻视怀里，笑容甜美。  
“礼物必须是要别人送的啊，自己买算什么礼物？”  
旷日持久的无限战争害得大家连圣诞节都不得不在装修和加班中度过，更别提约会和礼物。旺达在心里嘀咕前段时间福瑞压榨劳力的行为，但脸上仍是一副“我不过提了个再正当不过提议”的表情。  
“旺达，我觉得这太幼稚了。”  
开什么国际玩笑？他还准备和小辣椒二人世界的。  
“So……我能理解你根本没为佩帕准备礼物吗？”  
“我——”  
OK这还真是个国际玩笑，托尼心想。  
“——我当然准备了。”  
“太好了！”旺达欢呼一声，打断了托尼剩下的话，她笑眯眯地望向步履轻巧走进吧台的黑发邪神——索尔和洛基毫无疑问住在复仇者大厦——她问，“洛基，你为索尔准备新年礼物了吗？”  
“嗯哼？”  
洛基仍在为前夜的通宵而疲乏，他仰着脸活动了下脖子，在娜塔莎打趣的视线中轻咳一声。在这会儿时间里旺达又问了一遍，“你肯定为索尔准备了礼物是吗？我们在讨论新年礼物的事。”  
刚开始接受中庭文化的邪神脑子停顿了好久才意识到什么是“新年”，银舌头将“我才没有”这几个单词在嘴边绕了一大圈，最后按回腹内。他揉揉紧绷的太阳穴，状似无意地反问，“你们都准备了吗？”  
娜塔莎灰褐色眼一眨，决定在这个有趣的事情里横插一脚。  
“Of course！”女特工用手指绕了绕金色的卷发，“我一星期前就搞定了。”  
——托尼心中警铃大作。  
“Well，既然我们都准备了礼物，”旺达双手合十，这才看上去有了些少女模样——毕竟复仇者的身份很容易让人畏惧于她，忘了她不过是个小姑娘——她宣布着自己的最终计划。  
“我们办一个交换礼物的party怎么样？”

就跟托尼不愿意承认自己完全没准备一样，洛基也丝毫不肯退让。他在这次谈话后就溜回卧室，趁着索尔外出的时间上网求助，只有这种时候他才会勉强承认中庭的科技不无作用。  
把“新年礼物”输入谷歌，跳出一连串的网页。  
邪神心烦意乱地往下划拉几十页，鼠标点击声不断响起在整个屋内，可即便是这样也没让他看到半点有用的。  
——不是太普通，他看不上（领带、衣服、钱夹之流），就是太可笑（譬如合照或约会）。  
天知道索尔出门根本不会用领带和钱夹，衣服倒是必需品，但他俩的审美从来都不在一条线上——去年他还能把自己的高定西装称为女巫装，洛基想想就气结——再说合照，阿斯嘉德人从不拍照，见鬼，他们都认识一千多年了，还会认识成千上万年，几张照片又算的了什么？还有约会，他们每次约会最后的结局都是……  
打住、打住。  
邪神拍拍自己发红的脸，忍不住在心里第一万次咒骂。  
“蝼蚁们到底为什么要过新年啊！！！”  
他没意识到自己喊了出来，被好管家Friday全数记录，在几分钟后传到托尼的耳中。  
总裁大人也在焦头烂额。  
本来，对花花公子而言，给姑娘们准备惊喜礼物是信手拈来。  
可那是佩帕，是他这辈子除了母亲外最忌惮又喜爱的女人。她在作为他秘书的时候甚至对他送出去的每一份给姑娘们的礼物都了如指掌——这就是太熟悉的后遗症了，他都不知道该准备点什么才能让小辣椒感到不是敷衍，而是真心实意？  
“结婚证？”  
斯塔克总裁喃喃自语，随即被自己的幻象给打了个哆嗦。  
“她一定会当场拒绝我……还是换一个吧。”

——除了仍在实验室忙碌的班纳博士，两位智商最高的复联成员此刻均陷入怪圈。  
——到底该准备点什么作为新年礼物呢？

洛基浏览网页的表情越来越乏味，他几乎是用思想在控制页面滚动，连鼠标都懒得用。但一目十行恐怕也来不及扫完世界上所有有关“新年礼物”的网页，他在床上翻了个身，抱着一手长的柔软枕芯叹气。  
“要不然还是……”  
他其实知道索尔一直想要什么。  
承诺。  
但是谎言之神无论如何也给不出承诺，他仿佛是生来如此，只有欺骗能让他在刀尖起舞时获得片刻真实感。心底有一个隐隐约约的声音一直在告诫他，不能轻易对任何人和事许下承诺，因为做不到，最后伤心的只能是自己。  
所以他在阿斯嘉德爆炸后追上飞船的行为已经是越界，但好在索尔从不质问他为何会这样做。他们保持着诡异的默契，在经历无限战争后半推半就地滚到一起——早在几百年前他们就该这么做了，洛基心想——可谁也没说。他们仅仅是在第二天早上起来后互相试探，确信对方也是“爱”自己的，才忐忑交往至今。  
如果，滚床单也算是某种交往的话。  
没有约会，没有鲜花和蛋糕，甚至也没有电影票。  
……  
OK、OK。  
实在想不出来的话今年就把自己打包过去算了。  
反正他们挺乐在其中的。

<<<  
到了party前夜。  
索尔风尘仆仆地从外头回来，雪花落满雷神金色的短发和围巾。他推开房门只觉得暖气温和，随手便将外套和围巾挂到衣帽架上，径直向卧室走去。  
“洛基，你……呃？”  
邪神是在卧室里老老实实呆着没错，他穿着不属于他的大号衬衣，坐在床边的沙发椅里，整个人餍足地如同猫咪。他看见索尔回来，绿眼睛一亮，迅速将书合拢露出标准的微笑，“Bro，你今天回来的有点早。”  
“是——等下，你这是在干嘛？”索尔犹豫地站在房门口不知道该进去还是该出去，目光迅速扫过长腿落在那衣衫下摆盖住的地方，他喉头微动，“我的衬衣并不适合你，弟弟。”  
满意地注意到兄长声音低沉，邪神好整以暇地站起来——衬衣下摆才刚刚盖过了他的屁股——行走间，雷神发誓他能清楚看见那挺翘弧度。  
洛基轻笑着走到他哥哥面前，完全是挑逗地亲吻对方略带胡渣的下巴。  
小骗子主动的感觉是很不错……但索尔已经完全懂得弟弟无利不起早的脾气——虽然他不介意被捅刀子——可，好吧，他至少得在上床前洗个澡。  
“你很少这么主动。”  
臀部被大手隔着布料捏住，随后洛基一声惊呼，他被抱起来放到窗台边。长腿习惯性地缠在男人腰上，双方呼吸交缠的温度几乎热过空调暖气，索尔靠近他，蓝眼睛里被欲望洗涤，却仍有三分理智，打量着邪神祖母绿的美丽瞳仁。  
“有什么理由吗，弟弟？”  
“需要理由？”  
索尔笑了下。  
“是你的话，很难说。”  
洛基挑眉，手指从男人嘴唇边滑过隔着毛衣一路划到胸口，再往下无法抵达的地方，他选择用膝盖和小腿去完成。黑发青年歪了歪脑袋，感到下身被硬物挤压，哼笑发问。  
“衬衣不适合我……可你的大家伙，很适合我不是吗？”  
索尔被他诱人的话语激得浑身发热，手不自觉地顺着臀瓣柔滑的曲线往里抚摸大腿。  
洛基对自己的身体并非多看重，因此苍白肌肤上仍留有几道浅浅伤疤——可以说他在阿斯嘉德的这一千年里受够了关于外表的各种言论，更别提掉落彩虹桥后收到的各种不堪的打量，他一直渴望能同雷神似的拥有强壮体魄，足够让人一眼就认定他是个伟大的战士。但事与愿违，法师的体质让他很难变成索尔那样肌肉发达，他更像是精瘦健美的代名词，线条流畅，肢体柔软。  
索尔不止一次在做爱时咬着他的耳朵调侃，说得邪神浑身发软为止。  
此刻雷神正亲吻着其中一道疤痕。  
痒痒的，浅浅的，淡粉色的几乎看不清。  
邪神用手背挡住欲脱口而出的呻吟，他向后靠在窗帘里，任由对方在他只解开了两颗扣子的胸前四处点火。绿眼睛里的水光微微颤动，他短促地“啊”了一下，挺直了上半身将自己半勃的性器送到男人温热的掌心。  
“索尔……”他适时地将自己准备了好多天的台词一股脑儿的说出来，“我能把这个当做你的新年礼物吗？”

雷神瞬间抽出自己的手，一脸无奈地用手指戳他脑门。  
“想的美。”  
“？？？”  
洛基睁大眼睛不敢置信他哥哥能在此刻放手，他都已经这样配合了——难道非得他主动骑上去才算完吗？因为情欲喑哑的嗓音如糖浆滑腻，他攀上男人的肩膀，吐息在那唇前。  
“为什么不……我都把自己当礼物送上门了？还是说你老了硬不动了？我的天……哥哥你不至于这样吧？你看看我，我已经……”  
邪神说到最后觉得已经有些过了，接下去的话实在难以启齿。  
索尔笑着看洛基，蓝眸里充满玩味和温柔。他现在彻底松开手，站在弟弟面前，摆明态度不会在此刻跟人滚床单。  
时间一分一秒地过去，洛基因情欲烧动而泛红的脸终于再度苍白起来，他不大高兴，更有忐忑。他不确定索尔为何推开他，因为之前从未发生过这种事，但邪神不屑去问真实理由。  
——不做算了难道他还死皮赖脸不成？？？  
洛基从飘窗跳下，赤足踩在地板上扬起下巴，翡翠眼睛里冷淡又记仇。  
“OK，你不想做的话算了。反正道具也能满足我——哥、哥。”  
索尔连步子都懒得挪，抱着手臂站在他身后威胁。  
“你敢？”  
“你看我敢不敢？”  
邪神头也不回地呛声，完全忘记他哥哥已经今时不同往日。  
索尔一把拽住那个气冲冲往外跑的人——他甚至只穿了自己的衬衣——指尖带电抓住那细腰就往肩上一扛，随后在洛基的尖叫中重重将人扔上大床，欺身而上。  
轻微的电流使人浑身酥麻，洛基冷笑看他。  
“伟大的雷神不是毫无‘性’趣吗？”  
回应他的是索尔轻柔的吻。

索尔吻过他的眼，吻过他的脸，吻上他的唇。  
他们额头相抵，声音发哑。  
“弟弟。”  
索尔用大拇指抚摸过洛基的柔软唇瓣，一双蓝眼睛里是深沉又暗涌的情感，逼得人喉头发紧说不出半个抗拒字眼，只能沉默以待。  
“你知道我要的礼物不是这个。”

<<<  
“我给准备的是一套全新系列的笔记本和钢笔。”  
娜塔莎捧着个扎好蝴蝶结的礼物盒，难得正经地递到班纳面前，黑寡妇抿着红唇微笑，“我记得你在推特上提过你喜欢这个牌子。”  
班纳在众人的调侃打趣中接过来，随即把自己准备好的交换过去。  
“一盒……咳，”性格低调又温和的博士在另两位女士的“哇哦”声中补完了后半句，“限量版的口红，十二色，我问了实验室的同事他们说……呃，总之，我想你会喜欢。”  
班纳后知后觉地想自己一定说了太多不必要的话，不然为什么大家的视线越来越古怪。  
“我——非常喜欢。”  
娜塔莎直接拆开了第一支口红——是艳丽的正红色——她旋转出膏体涂抹在自己的嘴唇上，轻轻抿嘴后靠近博士的脸便落下一吻。  
“Wow！！！——”  
随后交换礼物的是旺达和幻视。  
这对在战时新鲜出炉的小情侣正如胶似漆，幻视选择的是一套女士晚礼服裙，娇艳的绯色正好适合红女巫，而旺达则回赠两张歌剧院的VIP座位票。  
鹰眼夫妻举双手表示看戏最适合他们，尽管他们也象征性地互赠了对方一份新年的愿望单——关于什么时候能彻底把农场建造好。  
再之后是托尼。  
钢铁侠思前想后最终还是选择把结婚戒指掏了出来。  
好吧，他已经做好心理准备会被小辣椒N度拒绝了——但是，真心实意并非说说而已。不说又不做，谁知道呢？  
“所以，一个求婚？”  
佩帕低头饮下红酒，微微泛粉的肤色衬得她比平时更温柔，但说出来的话却是——“托尼，我真怕你会在我答应之后还跑去和你的姑娘们醉生梦死啊。”  
钢铁侠背后发凉，脸上带笑。  
“你答应我的话就不会。”  
“Okay，”佩帕爽快地扬起下巴，并未接过，“在那之前先接受三个月的‘实习期’吧。”  
……  
很好很强大。  
轮到洛基和索尔。  
金发雷神直接从口袋里摸出一份协议——其实大家看见的只有一张纸而已——但索尔说了，“一份让洛基拥有半个阿斯嘉德王国的协议书？”  
“我以为你们神不流行这个。”刚被小辣椒刺激到的托尼毫不犹豫吐槽，他抱着他的女人，“不过没关系，这份礼听上去够大的——洛基呢？”  
被当众点名的邪神今晚一直没说话。  
真很不正常，洛基一向来是最能以犀利言辞从中取乐的家伙。  
托尼后知后觉地嗅到了一点儿八卦气息，但显然，神兄弟谁都不准备分享。  
“Come on！你俩不能一个都不说，这不利于我们团队内部和谐！”  
单身狗既不能参与礼物分享会，也没个伴儿，山姆表示心里苦。  
“好吧。”  
索尔慢悠悠地端着他的香槟举起手指，表情慷慨万分。  
“我只能说，我活了一千多年从没像现在这样喜欢我弟弟过。”  
“呕——”“肉麻！”“闭嘴吧锤子之神！”“Fuck you Thor——”  
同伴们此起彼伏的抗议让索尔兴致勃勃地多喝了几大杯酒，他甚至抽空给了洛基一枚“别害羞”的眼神——后者直接回了他一对白眼，自顾自饮酒吃菜。  
才一千年就敢说了解谎言之神？  
他哥哥怕是石乐志。

<<<  
“如果你无法对我许诺，那么换我来。”  
“你选择不跟我做爱就是为了说这些废话？”  
“这不是废话，弟弟。”  
“可你他妈把我撩成这样却选择和我说正经事，Seriously？——Thor·Odinson！”  
索尔将人压倒在床上，捏住那尖尖下巴就是一记深吻。  
“是你不愿对我坦诚，我一直……”  
“一直什么？”  
洛基翻身坐到对方身上，衣衫不整得让索尔能从下往上看见他的半裸风情。  
雷神如海一般的蔚蓝眼睛里交叠着数不清的光，他像是在看洛基，又像是再看那块翡翠池水里倒映的自己，随后他笑了，将谎话不断的小骗子揽入怀中，亲吻那张言辞犀利如冰的嘴唇。

“I’m always waiting for you,Loki.”  
“……I’m here.”


	6. 贪得无厌

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 蛋糕play

-06-  
《贪得无厌》  
复仇者大厦里很多人都是不过生日的，我们将他们姑且分为几派。  
不想透露年龄组，成员有斯蒂夫、巴基和娜塔莎。前两位很好理解，百岁高龄，战后老兵，经历了大半辈子的风风雨雨，他俩最多只和朋友喝点酒热闹热闹；而娜塔莎，毫无疑问，黑寡妇的年纪绝对是加密机密。  
太麻烦了不想过组，成员是索尔和洛基。按照阿斯嘉德的习俗，他们不会年年过生日（有时候外出征战狩猎就要经年之久），况且认真记起来他们都活了一千多年，蛋糕上恐怕根本插不下这么多蜡烛。  
不知道自己生日组，代表成员旺达和幻视，一个年纪太小记不清生日，一个身为人造人又对这个没有概念。  
而每天都像在过生日组的成员目前只有托尼，理由很简单，花花公子亿万富翁慈善家的斯塔克，出手阔绰皮囊上佳，赶着投怀送抱给他过生日的男男女女简直数不胜数，根本无须拘泥于某一个特定时间（其实是预留给了小辣椒）。  
……  
因此每年正常过生日的只有班纳、克林特、山姆和皮特等几人，但这几位超英也都是男生，觉得正儿八经过生日还不如大家一起高高兴兴地聚聚，于是最后由钢铁侠本人拍板，决定将每年的11月1日定为party日。  
这也是战后他们重新建造完复仇者大厦的日子。

<<<  
“我讨厌你的朋友们。”  
洛基半真半假地跟在索尔身后抱怨，他用手指抹了点肩头的奶油放入口中尝尝，稍微有点可惜这上好鲜奶油竟然只能一并糟蹋这件新衬衣。  
索尔将手上两块完整的蛋糕放到桌旁，好笑道。  
“他们也是你的朋友们了。”  
雷神将他弟弟揽入怀中，他穿得简单，完全不惧奶油粘上自己，直接就仗着略略高出几分的身高吻了过去。洛基也不拒绝，揽住他哥哥的脖子就是一个火辣的吻。  
“……你知道我不会承认这个。”  
一想到之前索尔跟复仇者们打赌自己能不能快速融入中庭生活而发生的一系列荒唐事，洛基就想拿刀捅人。他自下而上地给了他哥哥一个白眼，一把将人推开，径自松开扣子往浴室里走去。索尔刚想紧随其后，就被洛基的话给定在原地。  
“别跟进来——”  
“这不公平，”浴室门嘭地一下关上，半透明的设计好像某种酒店的特产，索尔靠在门外叹息，“我也想洗澡。”  
“可我不想在浴室里做。”  
索尔没忍住笑出声来，他倚在门边，听这里面水声哗啦，水雾渐渐模糊了玻璃，明黄的灯将邪神修长的身影投落其上。线条笔直的腿，精瘦柔韧的腰，做爱时会圈在他脖子上的手臂，还有……里面的声响戛然而止，索尔也及时地收回了自己的旖旎想法。  
“需要我提供擦干服务吗？”雷神打趣道，“我可以为您免费效劳。”  
“你确定……？”  
浴室门被打开，邪神单手拿着毛巾擦拭半长黑发，他拉长了“确信”这一单词，尾音暧昧又粘腻，一双翠色的眼既像挑逗又像挑衅，“仅仅是擦干这一项服务吗？”  
索尔心知肚明这小骗子有多少计策藏在肚里，但那又怎样，说得好像他能抵御对方的邀请似的。明知是毒药还愿意亲口去尝，毕竟那上头裹着的蜜糖是如此引人遐想。  
他伸手揽过近在咫尺的腰，将脸埋在对方锁骨深呼吸。  
“柠檬味儿？”  
沐浴露是他们一起挑的，清新柠檬味，方便两个昼夜不分的家伙在工作之余提神醒脑舒缓神经，当然这玩意儿最大的作用还是在酣畅淋漓的性爱之后洗澡用。  
洛基感受到抵在自己大腿上的硬邦邦的家伙，状似无意地挑逗。  
“柠檬味儿也能让你硬起来吗，bro？”  
索尔不置可否地笑了，手上稍一使劲就毫无预兆地将人整个儿抱起，洛基被这一下吓得不轻，失去平衡的瞬间他就尖叫着扯住雷神金色的头发——可喜可贺这可比萨卡星时长了点，但依旧不够长——金发从指间逃脱的同时，他被扔进柔软的床里。  
随后雷神压了上来，大手温柔地抚摸过脸颊，亲吻却愈发灼热。  
“哈……不要，老天……你连胡子都没剃干净，走开……唔嗯、你这混蛋……”  
胡渣蹭过黑发青年的下巴，再是赤裸的肩，痒痒的逗得人发笑。洛基一边得抵挡他哥哥的亲吻，一边又得阻止对方将手伸入浴袍里，免不了挣扎乱动，但这些恰恰都迎合了男人的心思。索尔几乎是等着洛基将自己送上门，在后者的某次扭动中轻而易举地低头含住粉嫩乳尖。  
“呜……”  
翡翠眼睛倏地睁大，两条长腿在床单上绷得紧紧，黑发青年克制不住加大喘息，抱住了胸口那个金发脑袋。只不过对方的舌尖灵活且湿润，让他一时间不知道该推开还是该继续。  
“Loki？”索尔用手压制住对方想要推开他的动作，示意对方用那双浸润情欲的绿眼睛看他的所作所为，“你喜欢这个。”

——是的，他喜欢。

邪神被轻易扯入欲望之中，他的黑发和眼睛一样湿润，饱含灼热的温度，长腿在不断地被撩拨里打开，曲起分在男人身侧。浴袍腰带像狡猾的蛇一般溜走，深色的毛料与他苍白的肌肤形成某种色情对比，更别提左边被啃得艳红的乳头，在男人的口中是如何战栗、硬挺的。  
“右边……”他喃喃着，随即反应过来似的咬住嘴唇，发出叹息，“你就会在这种时候压迫我，哥哥，欺负一个在各方面都不如你的弟弟会有成就感吗？”  
“不要低估自己，Loki。”  
手指配合地揉捏右边，索尔笑道，“你是个出色的法师，wow……你把它变硬了。”  
“……”  
洛基的表情大概是气得想打人。  
但他腿被索尔压在身下，手被索尔按在头顶，唯一能扭动挣扎的只有腰部，然而他只消稍微一动就觉得自己像足了曲意承欢的女人。于是邪神盯着他金发碧眼的兄长，因为呻吟而沙哑的嗓音在此刻格外诱惑。

“它们因为你才这样。”  
“伟大的雷神，奥丁之子，我的王……”  
“难道你不想在我的身上开拓疆土，犒劳自己吗？”

洛基享受调情的乐趣，但他对漫长的前戏却嗤之以鼻。  
谎言之神是独来独往的一把锋利刀刃，只有握在雷神手中时才能让他驻足片刻，然而现在这份驻足被无限期的延长了，索尔用他的爱与欲化作刀鞘，包裹住小骗子的骄傲任性，将之牢牢锁在身边。作为回应这份禁锢的，是洛基越发坦诚的态度和身体。

“乐意之至。”

确认身下的人不会再逃跑，索尔这才松开手。他趁洛基揉着手腕的时候拿过床头的蛋糕，将奶油抹在自己身上，冲他讶然的弟弟挑高了眉。  
洛基知道他什么意思，但仍免不了挖苦。  
“我以为这些奶油会在我身上。”  
“偶尔也可以换换。”  
“可是你……没洗澡。”  
索尔大笑起来，扶着对方的腰让二人变成面对面的姿势，低头吻了吻那发红的耳垂，又用手搓了下敏感的乳头，在洛基的轻颤中声明。  
“我在聚会前洗过澡了，当然，之后我们也可以一起洗一个。”  
这简直是心怀不轨多时。  
洛基被他的话撩至情动，感到自己双腿间的隐秘处一阵酥软湿润，他情不自禁地夹紧双腿，在他哥哥的灼灼视线中垂下脑袋，舌尖舔吻对方的嘴唇，缓缓向下。  
温热的舌头在胸口打转，尝到的是今晚甜甜的奶油味道，洛基有那么一会儿真的觉得自己在吃一块超大份的蛋糕——如果不是能听见男人的低喘，他真的会这么以为。  
那些低沉的喘息敲打着洛基的神经，他低头卖力抚慰自己的兄长，像最虔诚的信徒或者最低等的奴隶，不着寸缕地跪在床上，仅用自己的银舌头为伟大的雷神服务。  
“好吃吗？”  
索尔抚摸着那头黑发，未干的水痕让触感变得冰凉滑腻，但雷神知道这并非真相，事实上洛基的嘴唇和舌头都火热要命。他眼神微暗，大手抚摸过弟弟光裸的皮肤一路往下，在胸口稍微打转换来几声近似撒娇的抗议，随后那手就落在了翘起的臀部。  
轻轻拍了下臀肉，又顺便捏了把，紧实的手感让索尔兴奋。  
“味道怎么样，弟弟？”  
“甜……”  
男人轻笑，手指向臀肉中间滑去，语气低劣。  
“那让我看看你有多想吃我。”  
邪神沉浸欲望的大脑在半秒后才接通，他“NO”的发音只发到一半便被插入身体的手指给打断，索尔随即吻住他的嘴，撬开想要压抑呻吟的唇舌。紧闭的双腿被大手强行掰开，汨汨而出的汁水在这一刻才顺着细腻腿根下滑，这种羞耻感逼迫洛基想要呻吟，但同样地，在床上这也会让他兴奋。

人会因为欲望而失去生命，神却会因为欲望而终身沉沦。  
越是低劣下流无法言说的，越能激起内在的羞耻与难堪。

“哈啊……唔、不……”  
呻吟被口中顶撞的巨物搞到模糊，黑发青年跪在床上，费尽心思地替自己名义上的哥哥口交。他吮吻过冠顶，舌尖在顶端打颤，柔嫩的口腔像是要榨干男人每一滴体液般，整个儿吞进去，又湿漉漉地吐出来，发出淫荡的水声。后脑被手虚按着，似乎只要他一打算离开，男人就能逼迫他吞的更深，直到精液洒满他的喉口。  
“蛋糕味道怎么样？”  
索尔微笑着问，但他蔚蓝的眼早就不如平时澄澈了，更多是种情欲的晕染，将浅色瞳仁浸透得深浓暧昧。洛基仅仅含着龟头部分，舌尖迟钝的打转，微微抬头对上了他哥哥的视线。  
“不……唔、怎么样。”  
索尔耸肩，捏住对方的下巴将自己抽出来，像是不舍般，在阴茎从红唇中拔出时邪神发出了无意识的呻吟，半透明的液体挂在嘴边也不知道是口水还是精液，他翠色的眼中有片刻迷茫，随后则是谴责。  
“不好吃吗？”  
“你破坏了奶油的味道。”  
索尔大笑，以拇指拂过洛基的嘴角。随后他迅速将人压倒在床上分开双腿，挺身将自己送入那温软潮湿的小穴里，在黑发邪神骤然拔高了的呻吟中捧着那肉感丰富的臀部，缓缓抽送，每次都顶的又深又狠。  
金发神祗压低的声线里有说不清的调笑。  
他说。  
“我问的是我的味道，Loki。”

黑发邪神仰躺在床上，凌乱的奶油不断被人用手指往身上抹，随后又是唇舌温柔的舔舐。他的胳膊圈住对方肩膀，只有在被肏得太深时才狠命咒骂。  
“我才洗过澡……啊嗯！那边、唔……好热……”  
甜腻的奶油蛋糕满身都是，连下半身交合处都没幸免。洛基的两条长腿被索尔按住膝盖曲起，M字的造型意味着绝对臣服，索尔只消一低头就能看见吞吐自己肉茎的窄小肉穴是如何努力的，它颤巍巍吐露出的蜜汁和融化了的奶油一起被弄乱，又因为撞击而显得粘稠过分，雷神被这画面激得眼睛发红，低吟一声。  
“热？有你身体热吗？”  
他猛地松手改为抱住那精瘦腰肢迫使洛基坐起，一下子变成这姿势，只能将阴茎送到前所未有的深度。洛基绷紧双腿发出一记呻吟，随后便被人劈头盖脸的吻给夺去呼吸，他被干得有些迷糊，或者说甜腻的香气让人茫然沉醉，他只感到自己的下唇被哥哥咬了下，随后便听见索尔的声音。  
“洛基，你要把我烧死了。”  
他指的是彼此的温度，洛基闻言拿眼睛横他。  
只是邪神不知道自己现在没多少威慑力，只能引人发狂。  
“烧死你算了。”  
发哑的嗓音更为暧昧，在不那么剧烈的性爱中洛基换了个姿势，他将双腿跪在床上，绷直了脊背，双手扶着他哥哥健硕的胸肌，慢慢地在那根巨大性器上自己主动。这对索尔来说无疑是折磨，但眼下，这风景也不容错过。  
“这么狠心？”  
手拍在屁股上，已经微微发红臀肉颤了颤，洛基咬住下唇喘息，丝毫不退让。  
“我一向来这么狠心……啊、你打我……”  
“我不仅要打你，”索尔圈住那腰，抬眼对上那双翠色的眸，“我还在上你，弟弟。”

这也算他们为数不多的情趣之一。  
说是习惯也好，恶趣味也罢，在明知道不是新兄弟后他们还是心照不宣地保留了这个称呼。索尔会无时无刻这样喊洛基，而洛基却更爱在挑衅兄长时这般称呼。  
对他们来说这可能更像一种暗号？  
一个意味臣服又挑逗无比的暗号。

<<<  
“我假设——你是单纯抱我来洗澡的？”  
洛基单手扶着门，阻止了他哥哥继续将他往浴室里带的行为。他双腿因为长时间跪坐而发软，只能靠在兄长的怀里懒洋洋地发号施令，如果不是害怕又被按在浴室里的话，他真想就这么睡过去。  
“当然，”索尔的表情看上去非常严肃，“不过清理过程必不可少。”  
累得半死的邪神终于翻出今晚的又一对白眼。  
“我自己可以……”  
话还未说完他就被索尔强行抱进了早就放好温水的浴缸，浸没身体的水温刚好，让他下意识地叹息，将后半句话给忘到九霄云外。而等几秒后他反应过来，索尔也真的并未越界，只是坐在他身边看着他。  
洛基被那双蓝眼睛盯得发毛。  
“……有话就说。”  
“还是我帮你洗吧。”  
“你要是能不把……”邪神差点咬到舌头，他感觉自己耳朵红了，“……伸进我身体的话，就让你来。”  
索尔无奈地摇头，那表情活像在看一个别扭过分的孩子，让洛基浑身不适。  
金发男人伸手揽过对方的腰，让黑发青年坐在自己的双腿间，随后手指便按压着腰部往下滑，一边亲吻着后颈和肩膀一边宽慰。  
“你明知道那是不可能的。”  
手指在臀肉放松时旋转进体内，大量乳白色的液体被轻易挤出，随之而来的是温水并手指进入娇嫩的肉穴，洛基小声呻吟着抓住环在他腰上的手。  
“呜……快点出去……”  
“得洗干净——”  
“——还不是你乱射！！！”  
“……”  
索尔大概是想再把人压倒在浴室里做一回。  
但他还是忍住了，毕竟洛基已经炸毛，如果再过分指不定第二天起来会被人把肾给捅对穿。  
“OK，你老实点，我们马上就结束。”  
……  
话虽如此，洛基最后还是被抱着回床上的。  
因为索尔趁他清洗的时候又用手指将他送上了高潮。

<<<  
高潮来临的那刻，小骗子浑身颤抖地骂他。  
“I hate you，brother！”  
索尔却笑着将虚软的人抱入怀里。  
“I know I love you，Loki。”


	7. 得不偿失

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【论坛体】

-07-  
《得不偿失》

广为人知的超英俱乐部实际上是个八卦团体。  
洛基头一次知道这事儿还是因为有专人来给他和索尔接连内网，并且注册了论坛账号。邪神当时已经能熟练地把玩手机了，为此他还多嘴问了一句。  
“里头都有谁？”  
“所有你能想到的人超级英雄们，以及特工。”  
Well。  
邪神眯眼，危险地盯上了他哥哥的账号。  
——显然神盾局不会为他注册账号，但他可以拿索尔的用嘛。

于是某个隐藏论坛在一段时间内都非常混乱。  
<<<  
【主题：有谁讨厌奥丁森兄弟的吗？？？】

作为楼主我只想说，我以前没发现索尔是这么不守信用的人。  
1# 一流魔法师

咦？好奇索尔对楼主做了什么  
2# 纽约好邻居is me

好奇+1，顺便楼上你的马甲太好认了，小心被索尔他弟抓包。  
3# 站得高看得远

啊~我知道发生了什么，不过这也是没办法的，现在都战后了再来计较这个太不男人了吧？  
4# 复联总攻

麻烦大家不要歪楼蟹蟹，我还没吐槽完。  
TO二楼：孩子你的马甲从出现的那一刻就掉完了；  
TO三楼：雷神答应我带着他入侵地球的弟弟彻底滚蛋，结果没几天就带着灭霸回来？？还带了一飞船的阿萨人说要在地球定居？？这年头神说话都不讲信用了吗？  
TO四楼：……我哪里不男人了？  
5# 一流魔法师

楼主，人家国破家亡……  
6# 只想安安静静吃瓜的战争老兵

不，这不是重点，重点是洛基已经来找过我很多次麻烦了！  
我上次醒来是在郊外的垃圾场，上上次是废弃停车库，再上上次他把我家门口链接到一个脱衣舞酒吧，我差点*……&*&￥%￥！！！（Friday：脏话已自动屏蔽，注意文明）  
7# 一流魔法师

……斯塔克先生的管家真厉害，网络也在监控吗？  
哦抱歉我说远了，这样一说洛基真的很过分呀，楼主你不考虑和索尔说说吗？  
8# 纽约好邻居is me

你当我没和他说过吗！！！我说了多少次都不知道哦！！！  
结果索尔他**地完全是个弟控好吧？  
9# 一流魔法师

其实我想说索尔尽力了，我看到洛基拿着刀捅他好多次。:D  
10# 只想安安静静吃李子的老人

Poor thor，我为他默哀一秒。（但不得不说这场景还挺逗23333）  
11# 复联总攻

所以你们都不吐槽吗？  
都是进来看我笑话的吗？？？  
这个超英俱乐部干脆改名叫看戏俱乐部算了，一点都不同仁爱。  
12# 一流魔法师

摸摸楼主，我想起来个事儿，不知道要不要说……  
13# 路过的小可爱

说！  
14# 站得高看得远

说！  
15# 纽约好邻居is me

说！有八卦怎么能没有我！  
16# 单身真好我爱单身一辈子

楼上的家伙是谁的马甲？  
算了，不管了，我想说的是前天晚上我路过厨房想摸点夜宵吃，结果我撞见洛基和索尔因为史传奇的事情吵起来了，然后我就很怕嘛！我就躲在门外偷听，结果乒乒乓乓……洛基就叫了一声，你们说索尔是不是拿刀子捅洛基了？  
17# 路过的小可爱

……等一下这个发展？  
18# 站得高看得远

我怎么感觉哪里不对？  
19# 单身真好我爱单身一辈子

同不对+1，小可爱是女孩子吗？如果是的话我仿佛知道你是谁了。  
20# 复联总攻

如果你们讨论的是三天前他俩把厨房搞得一团糟的话，我已经知道真相了。  
顺便Friday好姑娘，谢谢你提醒我来看这个帖子。  
以及，Kid，你不该在上课时刷论坛，你再这样我叫福瑞后台下了你的权限。  
21# 我都不需要说我是谁

楼上惊现托尼？！  
猜到一部分真相菌的我先溜了。  
22# 站得高看得远

啊啊啊啊啊啊斯塔克先生我错了我下次不敢了TAT！！！  
23# 纽约好邻居is me

谁来给我解释解释？从小可爱说话开始我就没明白过。  
他（她？）是想吐槽索尔和洛基破坏厨房公物的行为吗？是挺麻烦的，我第二天想做个早餐差点没被一地摔碎的碗和杯子给惊呆了。  
24# 只想安安静静吃瓜的战争老兵

瓜都吃不明白还取这个名字？  
25# 一流魔法师

闭嘴，史传奇。  
26# 只想安安静静吃李子的老人

Ojbk吧！你们俩别到处给我撒狗粮了，我刚刚吃完奥丁森兄弟的那份，猜到很难过。  
27# 一流魔法师

？？？  
所以索尔是拿刀捅洛基了吗？  
Who can tell me the truth？  
28# 路过的小可爱

小可爱，仔细想想他们还说了什么~  
29# 复联总攻

他们还说了……  
“不要”“住手”“啊”“你真狠”（好像是这样？）  
这难道不是兄弟俩在打架吗QAQ吓得我溜回去不敢吃夜宵了。  
30# 路过的小可爱

……我觉得将他俩挪出大厦这事儿必须提上日程，不然教坏多少小孩子。  
31# 站得高看得远

所以我对奥丁森兄弟已经绝望了。  
32# 一流魔法师

呃，楼主，我想你应该赶紧删帖。  
我刚才进入后台看了一小下，洛基正在用索尔的账号登陆论坛。  
（溜了溜了，怕被斯塔克先生抓包）  
33# 纽约好邻居is me

What？？？  
Thanks kid！  
34# 一流魔法师

【Friday友情提醒：此贴已删，您无回复权限，抱歉。】

<<<  
【主题:咱们俱乐部里最帅的人是谁（投票贴）】

我提名自己，如果没人回的话就是我了。  
1# 单身is ojbk

Language，Sam。  
2# 只想安安静静吃瓜的战争老兵

我觉得是斯塔克先生！  
天啊他这么好！有钱有颜值性格也棒！  
3# Stark的小迷弟

楼上看来又是Peter？  
我觉得最帅的嘛，是班纳博士。男人最大的魅力就该是温柔啊。  
4# 比基尼在冲我招手

我觉得是我。  
5# Thor

……  
6# 单身is ok

是索尔本索吗？  
我一点进来就看见这个有点方脏。  
7#才不是马戏团呢

TO五楼，虽然不太清楚阁下是哪位，但是这么一说谁不爱金发大胸男呢？  
所以我推荐Cap。  
8# 只想安安静静吃李子的老人

突然又吃狗粮是怎么回事……  
9# 单身is ok

当然是我还用问吗？  
愚蠢的蝼蚁。  
10# Thor

这个口气……  
11# 才不是马戏团呢

洛基本基，没毛病。  
12#比基尼在冲我招手

……？？？  
13# Thor

看来洛基还不太会用论坛呀。  
需要我发一个使用须知给你吗？是斯塔克先生之前给我的，我觉得还挺好用的……  
14# Stark的小迷弟

谢谢。  
但我真的是Thor。  
你们为什么不信我？？？  
15# Thor

Well，因为索尔从注册以来就没登陆过。  
Friday告诉我他亲口说了对论坛兴趣不大，能用他账号登陆的也只能是你。  
……by the way，kid，别以为你用这个马甲我就不会下你权限。  
:D（斯塔克式微笑）  
16# 我都不需要说我是谁

你说你是thor？我们上次出任务最后解决的那个家伙说什么话了？  
17# 单身is ok

“九（防和谐）头（防和谐）蛇万岁！”  
是这句。  
18# Thor

真是索尔？  
19# 只想安安静静吃瓜的战后老兵

好像……难道吃多了洛基的口水也会变得像那家伙一样自恋？  
20# 只想安安静静吃李子的老人

麻烦楼上二位不要再继续撒狗粮了……单身bird心很累。  
顺便，索尔，没想到你这么自恋。  
21# 单身is ok

我觉得该提名福瑞局长。  
22# 独眼也是种帅气

我举报楼上有人提名自己。  
凑不要脸。  
23# 小女巫

我感觉22楼是在准备给我投票？  
24# Thor

23楼亲爱的，这样公然吐槽领导容易被外派任务哦~  
我建议你先夸他，然后把票投给别人……  
25# 比基尼在冲我招手

娜塔莎你？？？  
26# 独眼也是种帅气

……  
……

好了别说了！  
作为楼主的我宣布，马上开始投票！  
177# 单身is ok

[第一届超英俱乐部论坛最帅的人投票]  
1.洛基（419票）  
2.索尔（418票）  
3.托尼（233票）  
4.斯蒂夫（201票）  
5.班纳（169票）  
6.彼得（144票）  
……

？？？  
为什么洛基是第一？？  
179# 单身is ok

哎~很负责任的告诉楼主，thorki的支持者已入侵我局内部。  
洛基虽然放弃了侵略地球，但是他在脸书上的支持者已经超过我们所有人的粉丝的总和？  
180# 比基尼在冲我招手

What the hell？  
我翻翻……  
天啊他怎么有这么粉丝……  
181# 才不是马戏团呢

因为帅。  
愚蠢的中庭人。  
182# Thor

……我的幻觉又来了，楼上到底是谁？  
PS：我对这个投票不是很满意  
183# 只想安安静静吃瓜的战争老兵

不是幻觉，我也觉得这口气不是索尔。  
184# 只想安安静静吃李子的老人

吾友，你们要相信我……  
185# Thor

相信你我们就真的是愚蠢了。  
刚才我问了Friday，他说你和洛基在共用一个账号？  
索尔你是脑子进水了吗把这种私密账号也给你弟弟玩？？？  
信不信我派你去中东南非进行任务？  
186# 我都不需要说我是谁

原来我们内部的大佬是斯塔克先生啊！  
我还以为是局长呢……  
187# Stark的小迷弟

难道不是我吗？  
188# 独眼也是种帅气

不是。  
189# 单身is ok

不是。  
190# 才不是马戏团呢

不是。  
191# Cat＆King

楼上两个麻烦下午到我办公室来一趟。  
……  
还有，殿下，麻烦您不要突然凑热闹，这很吓人。  
192# 独眼也是种帅气

刚抽空登陆这个看看，一会儿还得批文件去。  
这个名单没有我不太合适，唉。  
193# Cat＆King

话说歪楼了，我们先批评下索尔的可耻行为吧。  
194# 比基尼在冲我招手

娜塔莎，我们去吃冰淇淋怎么样？  
街角新开的那家店不错，你带上铁罐的黑卡跟我一起去尝尝？  
啊，还有旺达也一起来吧？  
195# Thor

好！  
196# 小女巫

嗯？可以。  
我去车库取车。  
197# 比基尼在冲我招手

（于是此贴彻底歪楼）

索尔坐在电脑前看见弟弟笑眯眯地去更衣室换衣服，忍不住打开论坛往下滑了几页，然后他轻抽几下嘴角。  
“你们什么时候建立的友谊？”  
他指的是洛基和娜塔莎、旺达的关系，什么时候到了能一起出去吃饭的地步？  
“也许是上次逛街的时候？”黑发邪神换了套米白的高领羊绒衫配长款修身风衣，他对着镜子稍微拨弄两下头发，心情极好地回答，“她们的审美不错，口味也不错。”  
索尔心知肚明自己这个弟弟有多挑剔。  
男人一把拽住路过他身边的黑发青年，将人拉进怀里，双手圈在腰上不肯放人。  
“这就是你屡次拒绝和我去逛街的理由，弟弟？”  
“你嘲讽我穿的像女巫，你觉得我还会和你逛街吗？”  
“是你先……”  
“嗯？”  
“……”索尔挫败地叹气，“好吧，我就随口那么一说。”  
洛基叹息着用手挡住对方吻过来的动作，强调道。  
“哥哥，你不是小孩子了，得为自己的行为买单。”  
雷神眨眼。  
洛基三下五除二将自己从对方温热的怀抱里挣脱，他站在索尔面前，微微弯腰抵住对方的额头，一双翠色的眼里饱含笑意。  
“我出门了，别太想我~”  
“……”  
索尔有点想把论坛登录密码给改了。

<<<  
【主题：Kneel before you king！】

如题。  
1# 该用户隐藏了自己的ID

……  
2# 吃瓜老兵

是洛基吧？  
3# 吃李老人

是洛基，把“吧”字去了。  
4# 单身bird真的不想再吃狗粮

Friday，打电话给索尔。  
5# 我都不需要说我是谁

Sir，索尔先生在出任务，暂时无法接通电话。  
6# 星期五（系统账号）

什么？洛基终于入侵论坛了吗？  
谁给他的账号？  
@福瑞，你们该检修设备了！  
7# iron-man的复制版

程序员在排查呢。  
谁能管管这家伙？  
8# 独眼必须最帅

I said“kneel”！！！  
9# 该用户隐藏了自己的ID

洛基，想不想和我去吃甜甜圈？  
10# 试图诱拐邪神的大姐姐

等会儿，忙着呢。  
11# 该用户隐藏了自己的ID

╮(╯▽╰)╭失败了@福瑞  
12# 试图诱拐邪神的大姐姐

那……买衣服怎么样？我这儿还有斯塔克的黑卡。  
13# 试图诱拐黑猫的小妹妹

？？？  
旺达你这个ID是什么意思？  
黑猫不是我，是那个黑不溜秋的家伙。  
14# 该用户隐藏了自己的ID

啊呀，被抓包了。  
我去换个马甲再战！  
15# 试图诱拐黑猫的小妹妹

有人喊我？  
16# 猫咪是世界上最可爱的动物

抱歉殿下，论坛内部被入侵了……  
17# 独眼必须最帅

看出来了，需要我帮你联系索尔吗？他刚从我这儿离开。  
18# 猫咪是世界上最可爱的动物

十分感谢！  
19# 独眼必须最帅

……（半小时后）

索尔先生回大厦了吗？为什么帖子突然安静了？楼主呢？  
88# 放学才登论坛的好孩子

回楼上，索尔十分钟前回大厦了。  
然后一路冲进房间里，目前我正在走廊检测分贝。  
89# 单身bird真的不想再吃狗粮

检测分贝不是Friday的工作吗？  
90# 放学才登论坛的好孩子

我怕好姑娘看到什么不该看的。  
Sam自告奋勇，就让他去吧，我也挺好奇的。  
91# 我都不需要说我是谁

呀！Ssssssstark先生！我今天超乖的！等下课了才看论坛！OVO  
92# 放学才登论坛的好孩子

这是你应该做的……  
好吧，一会儿来大厦吃甜甜圈。  
93# 我都不需要说我是谁

好！！！  
94# 放学才登论坛的好孩子

Wait，伙计们。  
我好像听到了点奇怪的声音？  
是打架还是……（我怎么感觉不太像）  
95# 单身bird真的不想再吃狗粮

相信自己，说说看是什么！  
96# 试图诱拐邪神的大姐姐

我还是放段音频吧……  
[一段音频：时长60s]  
大家听听看这是什么？？？  
97# 单身bird真的不想再吃狗粮

……  
Friday，删了。  
理由就写污染首页，尺度过大。  
98# 我都不需要说我是谁

等等等等等等一下！！！  
我天我刚换完马甲上来看到了什么！  
这么18X的东西！  
天惹太辣了！洛基这是在……OMG，娜塔莎我爆手速的保存下来了！  
我棒不棒！  
99# 眼疾手快小女巫

好的，Sir。  
100# 星期五（系统账号）

棒！  
私我一份~  
101# 试图诱拐邪神的大姐姐

虽然很想知道发生了什么，但是Friday的手太快了吧QAQ  
我还没点开就发现链接失效了喂！  
102# 放学才登论坛的好孩子

我不会说我点开听了……  
我的耳朵（叹气）  
103# 吃瓜老兵

也没什么吧，我觉得尺度还行。  
斯蒂夫你不要这么保守，都21世纪了。  
104# 吃李老人

陈年狗粮，啧啧。  
105# 才不是马戏团呢

WTF？  
Friday为什么把我的存档也删了？  
托尼我举报你入侵我电脑哈！  
106# 单身bird不想再吃狗粮

……（几个小时后）

抱歉，给大家造成了麻烦。  
我已经和洛基谈过了，他保证不再恶作剧这种事。  
148# 雷神本神

你确定是“谈”而不是……  
149# 试图诱拐邪神的大姐姐

做？  
150# 吃李老人

噗，楼上太直接了，我怕你被洛基捅刀。  
151# 才不是马戏团呢

没事，斯蒂夫会帮我的。  
152# 吃李老人

……你们偷听了？  
（扶额）  
我去收一收洛基的刀。  
153# Thor

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈收一收刀我爆笑！！！  
索尔你也有今天！  
让你带着你弟弟随便来地球！  
154# 大红袍呀身后飞

其实，也没什么。  
洛基叫的蛮好听的: )  
155# 眼疾手快小女巫

幻视不管你吗？  
156# 吃瓜老兵

他一直有看见我们的聊天呀~  
就是潜水而已。  
157# 眼疾手快小女巫

嗨，晚上好，各位。  
158# 幻视

又一个老实ID。  
TO157楼：话说还有备份吗？我想听听看，来晚了。  
159# iron-man的复制版

已私~不客气！  
160# 眼疾手快小女巫

这帖子怎么删不掉？  
算了，我修改下名字吧。  
161# Thor

……（两分钟后帖子的名字变了）

“Kneel before your queen”？？  
这是谁想出来的蛇皮名字？不能联系Friday删掉吗？  
173# 独眼必须最帅

抱歉福瑞，是我。  
呃，我想说这个留着也不错……  
我和洛基打算结婚了。  
174# Thor

哈？  
175# 吃瓜老人

哈？  
176# 才不是马戏团呢

哈？  
177# iron-man的复制版

恭喜。  
楼上真是大惊小怪~  
178# 试图诱拐邪神的大姐姐

恭喜+1！  
我能给你们做伴娘吗！  
179# 眼疾手快小女巫

那……我预定个伴郎的位置？  
180# 幻视

我也有空，需要的话可以打电话给我。  
181# 猫咪是世界上最可爱的动物

谢谢大家！  
不过得等洛基醒了我们仔细商量下才行。  
先说晚安吧^_^  
182# Thor

……  
索尔放下手机，将被子里团成一团的人拥入怀里。似乎是感受到了他的手在抚摸，陷入熟睡的黑发青年微微一颤，呢喃了句什么，试图用被子把自己裹得更紧。  
“Enough，bro……”  
雷神无奈地叹气，将人从被子里扯出来抱在怀里。  
“怎么就学不乖？”  
话虽如此，他也没指望洛基能“学乖”，毕竟邪神就是那样的性格啊。  
……其实他俩都还挺乐在其中的。  
“睡吧。”  
他亲吻过对方的额头，语气温柔。  
“等明早再说。”

——希望洛基知道他单方面宣布结婚的事不要怒气冲冲地拿刀捅肾就行。


End file.
